


Good For

by rintarousgirlfriend



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dominance, Everyone is 17+, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Inarizaki, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content, Slapping, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Volleyball, exboyfriend akaashi, fuckboy terushima, handjob, i don't wanna spoil but slightly serious topics, villain akaashi lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintarousgirlfriend/pseuds/rintarousgirlfriend
Summary: 𝑮𝑶𝑶𝑫 𝑭𝑶𝑹 — rintarousgirlfriend┌───────── ·  ·  ·  · ♡┌──── " 💭 „└➤⚠️。✑ ─────┐⁀➷ 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘸𝘢"What, I'm not allowed to comment on the fact that the masochist slut you are sleeps with a Pokemon plushie?""You're really focused on me being a masochist for someone who didn't touch me.""Well, the bet's over now. I won. I want my prize."[ i'm dumb in this book kuroo is the last name i'm so sOrry ignore it ]
Relationships: Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. lactose intolerant bitches have the best pussy

𝙤𝙣𝙚

𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴

  
  


[ **you** have been added to a group with 15 people! ]

𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝

11:42pm

**fageyama 🤡**

ew why is she here

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

milk boy be nice to my sister

**you**

listen here toe-bio

🙈 don’t be mad bc your boy loves me more 🙈

**you**

the real question is what the fuck is that group name

y’all really out here getting pegged-

𝓎𝒾𝓀𝑒𝓈

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

introduce yourself fuckface

**ushy-gushy**

All of us already know her.

There is no point.

**you**

aw ushy i love you too 😽

**ushy-gushy**

I never said that.

**you**

you’re wrong anyways but go off ig

i know everyone but ONE

wtf is a semi

like a semi hard on

**poggers**

asdlfkjsdf no x_x

eita semi

he plays for shiratorizawa 🤢

**you**

home to my baby clown boy and ushy-gushy 👩❤️💋👨

  
  


**semi**

do you need something

or can i go back to ignoring you all

**you**

wow you’re grumpy

if only you were hot you’d be my type

:’(

**semi**

i-

okay

**you**

for research purposes

can you call me a little bitch 👉👈

**semi**

what the fuck

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

keiko you’re banned from volleyball players

you know that

**you**

nO

you said i’m banned from dating them.

a lil hanky panky never hurt anyone

**brokage 🔐**

BAE

**you**

OMG HEY BAE

**brokage 🔐**

HOWS OUR CHILD DOING

**you**

HE’S GREAT OMG   
JUST LIKE HIS FATHER <3

**fageyama 🤡**

hinata is neither of your children

**brokage 🔐**

oop i think we pissed off the boo thang

**you**

what is the PROBLEM FAGEYAMA

you want to be hinata’s parent?

that’s a little sweet home alabama of you

🤠🤠🤠

**grandpa miya**

yeehaw

**you**

hawyee

**grandpa miya**

aw i’m good keiko thank you for asking 🥰

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

KEIKO

I SWEAR ON OUR DEAD DOG   
IF YOU DON’T JUST GET THE POINT

fuck we can’t take you anywhere

**you**

mE-

i’m not the one who asks girls their atomic mass

ANYWAYS

✨ hi i’m keiko ✨

i’m kuroo’s older sister

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

we’re literally twins.

**you**

yeah and my preemie ass beat yours

suck it up bitch

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

kei was just tired of hibernating

periyat!!! 😍

**you**

hold on i gotta go take a shit

brb

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

she’ll be back in an hour

**you**

nope i ate ice cream last night

this shit's gonna come out FAST

**semi**

wtf

**you**

lactose intolerant bitches have the best pussy

anyways BYEEEE~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a half textfic and half actually written out ; i really hope you enjoy! leave kudos or comments if you want i love you! <3


	2. bisexual icon

𝙩𝙬𝙤

𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘵

𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝

12:19am

**you**

HEY AS FUCK

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

oop she’s back from shetting

**tampon head**

BAKI BAKI NI ORE MOTHERFUCKERS

**you**

KOKORO WA NAYOOOO

ugh if only i could find someone to make my kokoro go doki doki

**tampon head**

HI KEI

**you**

hi ronald mcdonald shawty

how’s the chicken

**tampon head**

still artificial 😃

**semi**

oh god she’s like the female tendou

i’m killing myself

**you**

not the seppuku

chile-

**you**

I HAVE NEWS

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

that’s literally why we added you here

your so stupid

**you**

you’re*

ugh but we’re missing people

hold on

**twinkawa**

why the fuck did you call me

i was getting my dick sucked 🥺

**my precious son**

hi keikoyou! when did you get here?

**$una**

kei-

the fuck is going on-

**you**

GUESS WHAT FAGS

**semi**

...isn’t that a slur towards lgbt people

**you**

sir-

yes it is

but i very much qualify as lgbt

*smiles in bisexual*

**semi**

oh

that’s … interesting

**you**

shut up i won’t fuck you

ANYWAYS

my parents are transferring me to nekoma

😎😎😎

**poggers**

yay

**$una**

you interrupted my smoke sesh for that

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

KEI nO

**grandpa miya**

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL KITA

**you**

that his dick is small and i love him

**$una**

oh wait it just hit me

you’re leaving inarizaki?

**semi**

oh you’re that like girl at inarizaki that sleeps around

i’ve heard of you

aren’t you like emo

**you**

boy-

i like dick and pussy

i like eyeliner

and i like piercings

is there a problem bitch boy 🅱️?

**semi**

no problem at all doll

**you**

call me that again and i’ll crack your dick

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

DON’T DO IT SEMI

SHE WILL CRACK IT

IT HURTS

**twinkawa**

everybody knows keiko’s a massive slut 🏺

**you**

bitch you probably have iwaizumi’s dick in your

ass right now

**twinkawa**

…

**you**

it’s quiet ain’t no backtalk

**you**

i like sex

apparently that makes me a slut

**brokage 🔐**

bro’s the best slut i’ve ever met!

**you**

as i should be

i just know what i like

sorry if that scares you

**semi**

it doesn’t scare me.

**you**

sure ;)

i’m going to sleep

goodnight to everyone except kageyama and oikawa

i hope you choke

**twinkawa**

already am 🦰

**you**

here’s my beautiful face for you to dream of me

especially you bitch boy 🅱️ 

;)

_ [ insert photo of your sexy ass _ ]

**brokage 🔐**

bro so pretty UGH

**semi**

gn little bitch.

**you**

that made my coochie tingle 😩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okey dokey we got chapter two out ,,, i'm still figuring out how to insert pictures so there's gonna be a lack of meme content for a bit while i figure out ao3 // DAMN YOU WATTPAD // but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also spicy chapters will have a warning emoji by their name — who said the spice would only be with semi ;)
> 
> i love you and you're so sexy <3


	3. bokuto jerks off ⚠️

𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚 ⚠️

𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐦𝐢

7:48am

**bitch boy 🅱️**

hey

**you**

Before👄 I😮💨 die💀 I'm😍 tryna😈 fuck👉👌 you😜 baby🥵 Hopefully🙏 we💏 don't🙅 have🙄no🤡 babies🤰 I🌈 don't❌ even✋wanna😷 go😩 back↪️ home🏠 Hopefully💋, I💫 don't💢 leave🌟you🤸 on☃️ your🦧 own🙈

**bitch boy 🅱️**

what the fuck

  
  


I grinned at his response, pulling up the knee-high socks my school insisted on us wearing. _How the fuck are they gonna make me look damn good in this uniform and then expect me to not get laid...like—_

Between Kuroo and I, he was the star child. He was athletic, kinda intelligent, and driven. Plus he had a steady relationship with Kenma. I, on the other hand, am the problem child. I dressed in darker clothes, had blue hair and a nose ring, and wasn’t really good for anything other than memes and sex. So, our parents made us go to different schools so I couldn’t influence him. But for Kuroo’s last year and my second year, they figured it wouldn’t be too bad if I went to Nekoma. _Fun fact, my parents held me back a year, so we wouldn’t be in the same grade._

Okay, I’ll admit it. I’m one of those girls that got their heart broken and turned to sex to cope. But is that really so bad? It’s not like I'm using anyone. And if they caught feelings from that? Not my fault. I was up front with everything. It was never anything more than a fuck. It’s all I’m good for.

_“Oh, fuck, right there.”_

I writhed beneath his fingers as they worked in and out of me, letting out gasps every time he hit the right spot. One hand between my legs, Haru stared down at me, biting his lip in concentration with the movements. He quickened his pace, making me a mess beneath him. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine as I reached my high.

His fingers explored my walls as I came onto him. But he didn’t stop there. The brunette boy knelt between my legs and sent a hesitant lick across my lips. I moaned loudly when he pushed my legs over his shoulders and pulled my exposed pussy to him. Without any further hesitation, his knuckles brushed my clit before he ran his tongue against my folds. _“You taste so good, Keiko.”_

I didn’t have a chance to respond as he sucked aggressively on my clit. My back arched off the ground, near screams leaving me. Haru’s fingers that had just been inside me were pushed into my mouth, making me taste myself. I gagged on them with a dizzy grin. He smiled up at me from between my legs, a sight that made me let out another moan. Haru went rougher on my pussy, brushing his teeth against my clit which sent me all the way over the edge.

“Fuck,” Haru swore as I caught my breath. Sweat beaded my bare chest. After a couple of seconds, I pulled myself to a sitting position and started gathering my things. The brunette boy watched as I pulled my clothes back on and ran my fingers through my blue hair. I was nearly halfway out the door when he spoke. He was palming himself. “Can you, um, return the favor?”

“Maybe next time. ‘kay?” And with a wink, I turned on my heel and walked the opposite way of the dumbfounded boy.

_Next stop, the gymnasium._

“Keiko!!” As soon as I walked into the gym, I heard Kita call my name. Oh, shit, he knows. Suna must’ve told him. “Heyyyy, Kita.” He shook his head stubbornly, walking towards me with an angry look. “You’re not leaving us.”

“But I am.” I tried to smile, but Kita didn’t return it. “I can’t believe I’m losing my precious daughter to Nekoma.” I threw my arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “All the more reason to kick ass at the practice tournament this weekend.” 

The boys were easy to rile up. All I had to do was mention defeating someone in volleyball, and they turned into vikings. “Suna said you said I have a small dick.” Kita pouted, making me roll my eyes. “I’ve never even seen it. Calm down.” Behind my back, I raised my middle finger to Suna who just looked away boredly. Motherfucking stoic ass stoner boy. Oh that reminded me. “Hey, Suna! I got a gram from that chubby first year. Can I come over to yours tonight? Kuroo will yell if I smoke in front of him.”

Fucking dumbass was fine smoking himself, but not me.

“Yeah, sure.”

After school, I met Suna at the front of the school. He always took me home since I was basically incapable of getting my license. “What strain? I wanna know whether I’m getting drunk or not.” My best friend rolled his narrow yellow eyes at me. “Hybrid. My parents smoked the rest of the chill shit.”

“Why can’t they just adopt me? Mine probably wouldn’t even notice.” I complained, only half-joking. Suna squeezed my thigh comfortingly, something he did to calm me down since he wasn’t the most talkative. Shit, the last time I’d actually seen Suna show emotion other than ‘okay and?’ was when I showed up at his house at 2am, assaulted and drunk, with eyeliner running down my face like a waterfall.

And even then, he’d considered closing the door in my face.

“Your parents suck. You’ve only got two years left before college, and then you’re set to move in with me.” Suna spoke before pulling into his driveway. That was my plan after high school. Suna and I were gonna live together and share an apartment with the twins in Tokyo, or wherever the fuck the three of us end up.

My high was just hitting me when my phone started buzzing like crazy. Now that I was in the group chat, they never gave me any peace and quiet. Suna’s advice to mute it was really seeming appealing.

  
  


𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝

9:20pm

**brokage 🔐**

i need hentai recommendations

**twinkawa**

oh i got you-

what type you want

**akaashi 🗿**

what the fuck you’re at my house

get out of my bathroom

**brokage 🔐**

i swear i’m shitting 😈

**akaashi 🗿**

i’m leaving

don’t jerk off in my bathroom you idiot

**you**

a man has needs

**akaashi 🗿**

shut the fuck up testurou

**you**

really? my last name?

don’t start with me tonight keiji

**brokage 🔐**

oop-

**grandpa miya**

uh bokuto aren’t you supposed to be…

**_sangwoo tease 🔪_ **

...busy

**you**

ugh that reminds me

why are guys such pussies about masturbation

**my precious son**

i’m not!

**fageyama 🤡**

BOKE HINATA SHUT UP

**lil skunk boy 🦨**

i can show you i’m not a pussy keiko 😏

**you**

when the fuck did you get here

and how many times do i have to tell you

you’re not my type

**bitch boy 🅱️**

what’s your type?

**lil skunk boy 🦨**

keiko says i’m too nice

:’(

**tsucki**

what’s wrong with nice guys

**you**

BYE not you trying to convince yourself you’re nice

👨🦼💨

**ushy-gushy**

I want to be included.

**you**

SDFKLJ USHY NO

**my precious sun**

what’s wrong with nice guys 🥺

**you**

nothing hinata baby

you’re the one exception <3

**ushy-gushy**

I am confused about what we are talking about.

**twinkawa**

🙄 kei’s just kinky calm down

**you**

i’d rather that than the boring ass sex you have with iwaizumi

imagine being a vanilla twink

couldn’t be me

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

why the fuck are we talking about my sister’s kinks?!

[ **rooster shit 🕴🏻** has left the chat. ]

**tampon head**

i heard kinky

hi i’m here

🕺🏻🕺🏻

**you**

like i’d tell you my kinks

*insert tsukki voice being mean*

**tsucki**

what the fuck-

**brokage 🔐**

I WANT ONE

**grandpa miya**

isn’t he-

nevermind

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

multitasking king 😍

**grandpa miya**

i hate being related to you.

**$una**

just tell them what your type is

it’ll make them shut up

**my precious son**

i wanna know!

bokuto can we get mom a boyfriend

**you**

oh fuck no

i ain’t getting fucked over again

[ **akaashi 🗿** has left the chat. ]

**you**

oh for fuck’s sake

suna i told you they’d ruin my high

i’m getting drunk

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

YAY I LOVE WHEN KEIKO IS CROSS FADED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't add memes imma kill myself 😩😩but it's okay i'll survive because you and me we're bad bitches ... yeah there's smut in this chapter WHOOPS 
> 
> as always i love you and you're so sexy bruh <3


	4. don't do drugs kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i can't add memes ig i'll just explain them????? + pics were kinda important for the chapter but ITS OGEY idk i'm sorry sdflkjfdf this story was originally written for wattpad but as you may know they taking down the SPICY books so here i am // picture the memes and pretend it's funny or you're homophobic
> 
> i hope you enjoy and i love you bc you're so sexy >:)

𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝

10:03pm

[  **rooster shit 🕴🏻** has been added to the chat. ]

**you**

show me your boobies rn.

[ _insert meme of oikawa with a gun ]_

[  **rooster shit 🕴🏻** has left the chat. ]

**bitch boy 🅱️**

uh who is she talking to

**my precious son**

_[ insert picture of hinata shirtless ]_

**ushy-gushy**

8========D

Did I use the meme right, Keiko?

**you**

YU CAn USE ThIS COOCHIE RIGHt

**lil skunk boy 🦨**

ME?!

**$una**

no you idiot

she’s drunk rn ignore her

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

I LOVE DRUNK KEI

**you**

cOme hERE piss head

i’ll suck your dick right off

🤜🏼👅

**bitch boy 🅱️**

suna.

you’re at his house?

**you**

EW NO NOT SUE-NAH

the only rin that can get it is matsuoka

AND OKAMURA

**bitch boy 🅱️**

from the swimming anime?

oh i know your type

i get it now

**my precious sun**

i don’t get it :(

**fageyama 🤡**

hinata get off your phone and go to sleep!!

**my precious sun**

but i wanna know 😖

**$una**

kei-

we literally-

okay.

**you**

oh YA I FORGOT I FUKED YOOU

sue-nah you kinda look like suguru

NOW THAT MAN COULD GET IT

**suguru daishou** has been added to the chat.

**tsucki**

i’m bored

i want entertainment

**snake daddy**

where’s bed head?

i miss kicking nekoma’s ass

**you**

omg hi snake daddy ✨😃🅱️

[  **suguru daishou** has left the chat. ]

**twinkawa**

BYE I CANT BELIEVE YOU STILL SCARE HIM

**you**

he’s all bark and no bite

emPHAsiS ONt he BiTE

**brokage 🔐**

i think we figured out one of my bro’s kinks

**you**

oh we talking KINKS-

i GOT YOU

wait sue-nah said no

**bitch boy 🅱️**

hold on i have a theory

keiko i’ll give you an anime character

you tell me smash or pass

**you**

OKAY ⭕️💢⭕️💢⭕️

**twinkawa**

don’t forget your daily reps!

**my precious son**

of what?

**fageyama 🤡**

HINATA GO TO SLEEP

**bitch boy 🅱️**

smash or pass #1

_ [ insert picture of dabi ] _

**you**

OH FUCK YES

I AM ON MY KNEES

**twinkawa**

tbh same

[  **hajime iwaizumi** has been added to the chat. ]

**tsucki**

^^^

[  **tooru oikawa** has left the chat. ]

[  **hajime iwaizumi** has left the chat. ]

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

oop someone’s in trouble

**bitch boy 🅱️**

#2

_ [ insert photo of bakugo ] _

**you**

DADDY

i’m PHOTOSYNTHESIZING

**$una**

no you’re just drooling on your phone

**you**

i need to touch grass

BUT REMOVE THE ‘GR’

🤪

**bitch boy 🅱️**

yeah it’s making sense now

next one

_ [ insert picture of semi >:) ] _

**you**

idk who that is

🔊 BUT COME ON FUCK ME EMO BOY 🔊

i’d let him slap me and break my spine

**brokage 🔐**

who’s gonna tell her…

**tsucki**

bokuto shut up

wait til she’s sober >:)

**ushy-gushy**

Is that not a picture of Semi?

_ [ Message deleted! ] _

[  **wakatoshi ushijima** has been removed from the chat. ]

**twinkawa**

forget when she’s sober

let her realize this weekend

**grandpa miya**

how the fuck did you get back in here

**twinkawa**

i am god

**you**

THE PRACTICE TOURNAMENT IS THIS WEEKEND

OMG I GET TO SEE MY BOYS

GANG BANG QUESTION MARK

**lil skunk boy 🦨**

yes

**$una**

kei no

[  **wakatoshi ushijima** has been added to the chat. ]

**bitch boy 🅱️**

keep your mouth shut farmer boy

anime smash or pass #4

_ [ insert picture of daddy feitan ] _

**you**

FEITAN DADDY

i want him to **** a ***** ******* my ****** and **** ** ** *** so everyone knows i’m *** ****** *****

**brokage 🔐**

0.0

**poggers**

i should’ve left this group chat

kuroo wants to be added back

[  **rooster shit 🕴🏻** has been added to the chat. ]

**you**

HEY SUNA WHYD YOU CENSOR MY CHATS

COWARD

**$una**

bitch-

you REALLY want to say that shit out loud to the group

your brother is here dumbass

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

i’m just gonna keep my mouth shut

did suna get you fucking high again?

**you**

DIPSHIT

HE DIDNT GET ME ANYTHING

I GOT MY SHIT FROM A GUY AT MY SCHOOL

**twinkawa**

no way

you gave a guy head for free weed didn’t you

**you**

oh fuck no

i’m a whore but i’m not cheap

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

nevermind

[  **rooster shit 🕴🏻** has left the chat. ]

**you**

he just gave it to me

on GOD

i’m just that cute

**brokage 🔐**

you’re an atheist-

**twinkawa**

my turn

anime smash or pass #5

[ _insert picture of akaashi_ ]

[  **tetsurou keiko** has left the chat. ]

**$una**

you fucking idiot

she’s crying now


	5. sad bitch hours 😩

I’m not proud to say that I spent the rest of the night at Suna’s house crying. I’m a mildly sloppy drunk and seeing a picture of my ex-boyfriend sent me into a hysterical spell of crying on Suna’s bed.  Luckily Suna took care of me—complaining the whole time—and even drove me to school the next day.  But as soon as I got out of class and went to go see the boys, my dad went to shit when I saw my mom’s name pop up on my phone.

“Keiko?”  I paused outside of the gym and leaned against one of the walls. I could hear the boys practicing. “Yes, Mom?

“Your father and I have decided not to transfer you to Nekoma. It would be too much work, and frankly we’re still unsure of your influence over Kuroo.”  _ For fuck’s sake.  _ “Stop acting like I’m the devil on Kuroo’s shoulder!”

“That’s not what we—”

“Okay, sorry that I’m not the perfect daughter you wanted. I’m sorry I’m not like precious fucking Kuroo! But I’m still your kid!”

“Tetsurou Keiko, stop yelling.”

I noticed Akagi peeking out the door at me and flipped him off. I walked away from the building, so the boys couldn’t hear me.  “I get that I’m not what you want as a child. But can you at least stop acting like I’m a cancer to the entire family? I don’t care if I go to Nekoma or Inarizaki, but I don’t like you trying to keep me away from my  _ twin brother!” _

“Keiko, your behavior is to blame.”

“Oh my god, I’m 17! That’s two years less than when you got pregnant! At least I’m being safe! And about the ‘look’ you hate that I have, I like myself this way!”

“We’re not discussing this anymore. Goodbye, Keiko.”  And then she hung up without waiting for my response. I resisted the urge to chuck my phone as far as I could.

As soon as I walked into the gym, all eyes turned to me, except for Coach Kurosu who was staring at a picture of his dog.

“Hey, Keiko.” Ojiro smiled nervously. “What’s up?”  Akagi practically hid when I glared at him, ducking behind Ojiro. I just shrugged. There was no point in arguing or being mad.

“I’m not transferring anymore. You guys are stuck with me.” I put a smile on my face. Kita immediately ran forward and wrapped me in a hug. Suna gave me a concerned look, but I shook my head.  _ I can’t keep relying on him to cheer me up. Sure, we’re friends, but I shouldn't be so needy. _

“Does this mean you can maybe be our manager?” Atsumu looked hopefully at his coach.  The man shook his head. It wasn’t in a mean way; I knew Coach Kurosu loved me. I bribed him with dog pictures to let me hang around practice.  “Boys, you know she can’t. Her brother still plays for our opponents. It breaks code of conduct.” He explained.  I just shrugged again. “But I’m still gonna be a pain in your ass. Even if I’m not technically the manager. Now get your asses back to playing!”

  
  


𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 **🕴🏻**

3:08pm

**you**

did mom tell you

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

tell me what?

did you get suspended?!

**you**

no you dumbass

i’m staying at inarizaki

mom still doesn’t think it’s a good idea for me to be at nekoma with you

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

LET ME MOVE MY BANG SO I CAN READ THAT AGAIN

**you**

i-

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

i’m sorry kei

but at least you get to stay with all your friends

**you**

i’m not even that bothered by it

it just still pisses me off how they see me as a bad influence

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

you know i love you fuckface

**you**

i love you too shithead

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

are you riding to the practice tournament with me or suna?

**you**

i'm going with you

only if you and kenma promise not to be all gay in front of me

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

you homophobic bitch

**you**

boy-

need i remind you that i topped kiyoko-

_ [ insert meme of kenma ] _

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

he so cute uwu

**you**

i’m blocking you uwu

and they call ME the disappointment

  
  


“What schools are gonna be at the tournament?”

My feet hung out the back window of Kuroo’s car. Kenma had taken the front seat, playing Animal Crossing. I leaned back against the side. Kuroo had his hand on Kenma’s thigh.  “Karasuno, Nekoma and Inarizaki obviously, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, and Fukuroudani. Maybe Date Tech and Johzenji—”

“WHAT?!” I screamed, and my brother nearly swerved. Even Kenma looked up for a second.  “You’re lying.” I nearly pleaded. “Tell me you’re fucking lying.”  Nevermind any excitement I had for the next week. If I had to deal with both Akaashi  _ and  _ Terushima, I wouldn't make it out alive.  _ Throwing myself out the car is looking real good right now. _

𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝

5:49pm

[  **keiji akaashi** has been added to the chat. ]

[  **tooru oikawa** has been added to the chat. ]

[ **tetsurou kuroo** has been added to the chat. ]

[  **tetsurou keiko** has been added to the chat. ]

**brokage 🔐**

BRO BAE SAVE ME FROM AGASHEEEE

**you**

you got the wrong bitch

**grandpa miya**

you had the right idea

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

but the wrong bitch

**grandpa miya**

don’t finish my memes you piss haired rat

**you**

i like yo anger issues osamu-senpai

*pees cutely*

**grandpa miya**

never call me that again

you literally fucked my brother NO

[ **tetsurou kuroo** has been removed from the chat! ]

[  **keiji akaashi** has been removed from the chat! ]

**you**

I TOLD YOU I DIDNT MEAN TO

🔌🛁

**bitch boy 🅱️**

how do you-

nevermind

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

shut up kei you know i’m the best you’ve had 🍆

**you**

uh-

who gonna tell her-

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

KEIKO

**bitch boy 🅱️**

this gc is interesting wow

**tsucki**

^ HD 4k tea

**fageyama 🤡**

tsukishima where the fuck are you! we’re all on the bus

**tsucki**

oh yams and i were busy

we’re riding up together

**brokage 🔐**

i think tsukki is a lil

🌈✨💦

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

he got railed like i railed kei 🌝

**you**

i don’t think ‘railed’ is the right word

i wanted my back blown out

you gave me a papercut.

**ushy-gushy**

Screams quietly.

**grandpa miya**

LMAO HE LOOKS SO SAD RN

**you**

oh my lil jake paul lookalike

don’t cry

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

you compared me to a paper cut 🦧

**bitch boy 🅱️**

i’m guessing he’s just not as x-rated as keiko

**you**

exactly bitch boy 🅱️

**you**

atsumu sweetie when i told you to hit me you freaked out

you wouldn’t even pull my hair or call me-

nvm

**brokage 🔐**

😳

**twinkawa**

😳

**lil skunk boy**

😳

**my precious sun**

😳

**fageyama**

😳

**grandpa miya**

😳

**tsukishima**

😳

**bitch boy 🅱️**

😳

  
  


**ushy-gushy**

I am confused.

**tampon head**

😳

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

😩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question feel free to answer in the comments um are you enjoying this so far 😔 DON’T BULLY ME I’M INSECURE 
> 
> i love you and you're sexier than a big ole scoop of daddy ice cream *bites lip*


	6. put the TEA in team

𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝

6:00pm

[  **keiji akaashi** has been added to the chat. ]

[  **tetsurou kuroo** has been added to the chat. ]

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

this is kenma

why did kuroo get removed

**akaashi 🗿**

because keiko’s talking about fucking everyone

**you**

keiji i swear to god

i’ve got another hour left in this car

and i will spend every minute telling your ass off

**akaashi 🗿**

did i fucking lie?

you said yourself you’re a slut

**rooster shit**

uh not too much on kei

**you**

no go ahead

you can text me 1 on 1

or get everything out here

say it with your fucking chest keiji

**tsucki**

this is a whole new level of tea

even i’m getting uncomfortable

**akaashi 🗿**

see keiko you make people uncomfortable with your words

**tsucki**

that’s not what i was talking about-

**you**

dude this is a fucking groupchat

if you don’t want me here then tell me that

stop being a bitch

**akaashi.**

i don’t want you here.

you’re a cheating slut.

[  **tetsurou keiko** has left the chat. ]

**akaashi**

anyways

**kuroo**

what the fuck akaashi

you’re such a jackass

**hinata**

did kei really cheat on you akaashi?

**tendou**

kei said 🏃🏻♀️💨

**ushijima**

It is not the time, Tendou.

**akaashi**

yeah she cheated on me

**kuroo**

no she fucking didn’t

you’re a piece of shit

you KNOW kei didn’t cheat on you

**akaashi**

she was with someone else.

**kuroo**

oh my god

kuroo’s gonna kick your ass

**suna**

you’re a fucking moron

and a piece of shit

[  **rintarou suna** removed  **keiji akaashi** from the chat. ]

**kuroo**

okay listen

keiko didn’t cheat on akaashi

the situation is complicated but she didn’t cheat on him

just trust us

  
  


─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

I felt like shit.

This was the second day in a row that I was crying and someone had to take care of me. Currently, it was Kenma, who had moved to sit next to me in the backseat as he played his video games, occasionally checking up on me.  I didn’t say anything. I just sniffled to myself. The cars beside us probably thought I was some kind of  _ Oni. _

I’ve only dated two people in my entire 17, nearly 18, years of being alive. Neither of them ended well.  Both times I ended up heartbroken.  Can you really blame me for being scared of relationships? Once bitten twice shy, all that shit.

I had my first boyfriend in middle school, Yuuji Terushima. How dorky little me with purple hair in her emo phase landed  _ the _ Yuuji Terushima, I didn’t know.  He’s got a million fangirls now, but even then he was popular.  My judgement was clouded by how in awe I was of being liked, especially by someone like him.

I fell for him fast, only after a month of us dating. It was the night I let him take my virginity. We were going to be each other’s first time.  It hurt and wasn’t fun in any way, and afterwards when we were lying next to each other, I chose that time to say it.  “I...I’m in love with you, Terushima-kun.” I’d stuttered out.  He smiled but not in the way he should’ve.  “Sex  _ and _ ‘I love you’s in one day. This is amazing.” He rolled over and grabbed his phone off of the floor. When he turned back, it was pointed at me.

“Repeat what you said. No one will believe me.”

The whole thing was a dare, a bet to get Kuroo’s weird sister to fall in love with Terushima.  Shit, and that was just junior high.  When I got to high school, no one remembered that, and I could heal. I found genuine kindness and love in Akaashi Keiji. He put my heart back together after Terushima had shattered it.  This relationship lasted longer, almost the entire school year. It was the fucking party’s fault.

If we’d never gone to that party, if  _ I’d _ never gone.

“We’re here!”

I wiped the tears from my eyes, careful not to smudge my eyeliner.  _ Thank Asahi for waterproof makeup.  _ Kuroo pulled the car into the hotel’s parking lot. The tournament was taking place at Itachiyama Academy’s multiple gymnasiums. We’d be here from today (Friday) to next Saturday.

“I think Inarizaki is already here.” My brother spoke as we got out of the car. I nodded, and began to fix myself up.  _ Bad bitch time.  _ “Do you want me to add you back to the group chat?” Kuroo asked. I flopped down on the first bed. The  _ lovers _ would take the right.  _ They better not do some shit.  _ I shrugged, but Kuroo looked at me with squinted eyes. “All the guys miss you. Suna kicked out Akaashi.”

“Fine, I guess. You and Kenma should get some rest. You’ve been driving all day, and you’ve got ass kicking to do tomorrow.”

I swear, I told Kuroo not to start shit with Akaashi, but knowing him, he wouldn’t listen. 

[ You have been added to the group. ]

𝐤𝐞𝐢𝐤𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐜𝐲 𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐛

9:08pm

**my precious son**

KEI

**tampon head**

KEI KEI KEI 🥳🥳🥳

**ushy-gushy**

Welcome back.

**bitch boy 🅱️**

the queen has returned.

**you**

you say that like i’m not YOUR queen

try again bitch boy

**bitch boy 🅱️**

idk about that.

**you**

why the periods-

is this you asserting your dominance

**bitch boy 🅱️**

nah i prefer a different way

**you**

i-

WHEW CHILE

**brokage 🔐**

BRO BAE 💞

I MISSED YOU SO MUCH

I LOVE YOU

**you**

dsflkjdf i miss and love you too bae

i’m sorry i left

**$una**

bitch shut up don’t apologize

keiji’s just a dick

we all love you and want you here

**tsucki**

WHO SAID DAT

**fageyama 🤡**

WHO SAID DAT

**bitch boy 🅱️**

who said dat

**you**

semi i don’t wanna hear it

you’re just mad you’ve been on read for three days

saltyshima & toe-bio stfu

**bitch boy 🅱️**

my last text to you was ‘what the fuck’. i think i’ll survive

**brokage 🔐**

tendou i can’t tell if the plan is working

**tampon head**

SHHH

let’s play 20 questions 😀

**you**

no 🧏🏻♀️

**twinkawa**

come on pussy

**you**

i’m going to sleep

suck my dick you twink

**ushy-gushy**

_[ sonic meme: my god these bitches gay ]_

Was that a good time for a meme?

Tendou has been teaching me internet culture.

🌈 Love is love. 🌈

**you**

i- okay goodnight you losers <3

**bitch boy 🅱️**

goodnight little bitch.

**you**

ooh I FEEL A SECOND HEARTBEAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody say hi angst sddsfjkld it's mild rn but you'll see >:) also if you're waiting on smut, it's coming i promise
> 
> i love you and you're built like a sexy lil twinkie <3


	7. twenty questions with semi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't have anything to say.
> 
> EXCEPT I LOVE YOU AND YO SEXY LIL SKIN MUFFINS

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐦𝐢

10:39pm

**bitch boy 🅱️**

wanna play 20 questions?

**you**

sure

**bitch boy 🅱️**

really?

**you**

i can’t sleep

what’d you expect

**bitch boy 🅱️**

‘do 😤❌ not 🙇 talk 🔊😐 to 💦👈 me 🙎 without ❌ permission’

^^ something like that

**you**

here

you get a meme

that’s what i look like rn

_ [ insert britney spears looking ROUGH ] _

**bitch boy 🅱️**

oh wow britney i’m such a huge fan

sing toxic

ur so hot

**you**

ikr

i’m the hottest girl you’ve ever seen

**bitch boy 🅱️**

yeah.

**you**

eye-

_ [ insert bob the tomato caught you simping _ ]

A/N: I stg the lack of memes is killing me i'm so sorry bruh-

**bitch boy 🅱️**

come on you ask a question first

**you**

okay i ask everyone this

  1. what do you want your contact name to be



it is currently ‘bitch boy 🅱️’

**bitch boy 🅱️**

as much as i love that

call me ‘emo boy’

**you**

are you on drugs

are you fucking on drUGS

wtf kinda name-

**bitch boy 🅱️**

stop arguing and do it.

**you**

oh like the ayesha erotica song

😬 please😄 handsome💁😍👀 don’t🚫 be👄 coy, c'mon👐👐 fuck🙅🏽😌 me😭🔫 emo🅱️ boy👶🔝💀

**you**

is this your way of saying you want to fuck me

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

is that your next question?

i didn’t even get to ask mine.

**you**

ask yours ‘emo boy 🚬⛓🩸’

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

  1. are you a virgin?



**you**

you-

are you MENTAL

ffs obviously no i’m not

what school do you go to? i forgot

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

shiratorizawa

i’m the setter

**you**

oh i don’t think we ever played you

so you’re on the same team as ushijima and tendou

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

yeah

  1. favorite color?



**you**

you’re starting off with lame questions

this is leading up to some wild shit right

like ‘would you let me put it in your butt’ type shit

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

maybe

but not the butthole

never the butthole

**you**

we agree

my favorite color is purple

it’s the first color i ever dyed my hair

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

show me

**you**

i was in middle school don’t say shit

[  _ picture sent! _ ]

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

you were cute

**you**

were-

you mf

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

<3

**you**

  1. favorite song atm?



**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

finally the interesting shit.

situations - escape the fate

  1. yours?



**you**

omg you might actually be an emo boy

‘fashionably late - falling in reverse’ has been on repeat for like a week

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

you’ve got good taste in music

**you**

god tier taste in everything

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

except guys from what i can tell

**you**

i-

how the fuck would you know

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

akaashi

dude clearly hates you for some reason

**you**

i stg if you ask me what happened between us i will drop kick your ass across Japan

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

calm down angel

i don’t care

akaashi’s bokuto’s problem not mine

**you**

ughsdfkl ANYWAYS   
4\. favorite animal

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

wolf

**you**

oh wow you’re so cool

ily alpha 💦😩

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

nvm fuck you it’s a penguin

  1. what’s yours then



**you**

RACCOONS

my perfect beautiful precious little babies

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

...your favorite animal is a raccoon

honestly it fits you

**you**

how the fuck

do i look

like a trash panda

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

they look cute but they’re actually assholes

like you

**you**

i-

_ It went like this for a while, me learning Semi’s favorite color, band, show, all that boring stuff and vice versa. Until he finally started asking the real questions. _

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

  1. does kuroo care about you sleeping around



**you**

dAmn bitch

why we goin so fucking FAST

ugh nvm you wouldn’t get it

yes and no

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

?

**you**

he’s not thrilled about his sister being a slut but he gets why i’m like this and just wants me to be safe

“as long as you’re happy and healthy”

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i see

**you**

‘i SeE’ headass tf-

are you a virgin

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

no fucking way

for some reason girls love volleyball players

**you**

it’s the setters

the fingers and all that

make coochies throb

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

  1. do i make your coochie throb?



_ [ insert fuckboi emoji _ ]

**you**

i don’t even know what you look like

moron

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

yeah you do

you were just drunk so you don’t remember

**you**

i-

you-

service error 303: this user has died and ascended to heaven before getting bitch slapped by jesus and taken to hell.

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

don’t bother scrolling up in the chat

you left so it didn’t save

smart one

**you**

WHAT DID I SAY

i’m such an embarrassing drunk oh my fuck

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

why do you think my contact name is what it is

**you**

I DID NOT

GOODNIGHT AS FUCK

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

angel-

_ seen. _


	8. author's note ✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick note from author-chan :)

hi my lovelies! i just wanted to give a little more information on this story and me

i'm el i'm 17 and i'd suck the soul out of suna rintarou

(and semi eita)

stoner boys and emo boys 😩💦

i'm not a wattpad famous writer or anything of the sort. i know a bunch of authors have been moving to ao3 because of the 

changes going with wattpad deleting books w/ smut

i have like three unfinished random books on wattpad that kinda flopped but its OGEY

because i'm a whore for attention

and i'm tired of these bitches sitting in my google drive like 🧍🏻‍♀️

i wanted to post on here!

i don't have a set updating schedule

to be completely honest, i have shitty mental health so breaks or writer's block is pretty common for me

still i'll do my bestest to put out 'content'

i'm new to ao3 but i like it here

plus there's hella good fanfics on here um 😳👩🏻‍🦽

i'll probably fuck up but i swear i'm trying

if you want to get to know me, i think i'm gonna make a secret ig account lmao

i'll post that on here once i have it

you can follow me on tiktok (unless you're gonna bully me i'll cry)

@r1ntarousgirlfriend

um idk what else to say

oh i'm gay LMAO

if that matters i'm a homo lesbian she/they

i have small boobs so characters in my stories have big boobs

JUST LET ME DREAM

okay i'm done

i love you

my sexy lil bag of skittles

<3


	9. meet the bros

— 8:39am

Fuck Kuroo for letting me sleep in. When I woke up, he and Kenma were already gone. I just groaned and went back to sleep.

— 9:04am

Okay,  _ now _ I was awake. It took me another hour to get ready, thanks to me fucking up my eyeliner three times.

I walked into Gym A where Karasuno and Nekoma were playing against each other. None of them noticed, all too focused on the game.  That’s the cats vs the crows for you.  I sat on the side and watched them play. Even though Kuroo had a natural talent for volleyball, Hinata was really getting fast.  Little dude was definitely going places.

_ Jail, but still places. _

_ I love my little orange haired Deku. Wait, does that make Coach Ukai All Might? Broooo- _

“What the fuck are you staring at?” I blinked to see my brother standing in front of me. At my shocked face, he let out his loud hyena laugh.  The laugh grabbed the attention of everyone in the gym—as it always did—and numerous cheers let out. I stood up.  “KEI!!” A ball of orange ran up to me and nearly knocked me over with a hug.  I tried to steady myself and was almost there until Nishinoya zoomed up to us and joined in on the hug, sending all three of us to the ground. 

“It’s good to see you again!” Sugawara gave me a smile as I stood up again. Tsukishima gave me his normal blank look.  “Hi, Tsukki~” I winked at him. He was so easy to annoy.

“I think the match between Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani should be almost over by now. Can we go watch?” Hinata grinned excitedly.  I nodded my head, and he jumped sky high into the air with a loud cheer. Behind him was a frowning Kageyama who I stuck my tongue out at.  “Lead the way, sunshine.”

Itachiyama Academy was  _ huge. _ They had like three or four gyms, and all of them were being used for volleyball this week.

Before we even walked in, I could hear the familiar sounds of shoes squeaking, volleyballs being hit, and the yells of the coaches dictating every move.  Even though I really didn’t know shit about volleyball other than what I’d learned at games, watching them play was always amazing.  My eyes went to Fukurodani first, zooming in on Akaashi. The determined look on his face made me wince, but no feelings were there. I may not be fully over what happened, but I was fully over him. Just looking at him now made me want to kick him in the nuts.

I’d have to wait until after the game to do that. As always,  I could feel the ‘WOO HOO BRO’ radiating off of Bokuto as they played. As much as I hated to admit, he and Akaashi were a really good pair.  Sucks that the latter is such a dick.

My eyes drifted to Shiratorizawa. Obviously Tendou was the most noticeable, with his bright red hair. Then there was Ushijima as tall as ever, then  _ oh.  _ _ Come on, fuck me, emo boy.  _ I’d seen that face before. Memories of my drunken mess came flying back.  _ Oh. _ Well, I wasn’t wrong.

Semi Eita was fucking hot.

Someone bumped my shoulder, and I turned around to see Tsukishima giving me a smirk. Asshole.  I turned back to watch Semi play. His movements were fluid, and he worked in tandem with the rest of his team. They were good, and not just because of Ushijima.  His spiky gray hair had blackened tips, a constant ‘tch’ expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed in concentration.  He was shorter than Ushijima, though anyone who wasn’t Lev was.

I watched them play, my eyes bouncing with the ball as it moved quickly through the air. Fukuroudani and Shiratorizawa were two powerful teams, and watching them play was incredible.  _ God, why does it always have to be the setters— _

“Stop staring at Semi, you horny fuck.” I snapped my head around to see Kuroo giving me a dirty look. I jabbed my elbow into his side.  The game went on for another five minutes until Shiratorizawa was victorious.  It didn’t seem to bother Bokuto though, as he ran across the court screaming happily. Akaashi just watched with dull eyes.

Now that the game was over, everyone’s attention turned to us standing in the doorway. I made sure to not look at Semi as I felt something tug in my stomach.  _ Tf going on in there—this ain’t Rosemary’s Baby. _

“Bro bae!!!” You can guess who it was.  Immediately I was swept into the arms of my fake husband Bokuto as Hinata jumped beside me. “Oh, I missed you two so much!”

“Bokuto, they’re—” Akaashi went to speak but my eyes turned to him threateningly. “Hi, Keiji.”  A sour look crossed the blue eyed boy’s face as we engaged in a tense stare-off. At least until Hinata jumped between us and handed me a phone.  “Kei, can we make tiktoks together?” He gave me a puppy dog look.

I nodded before looking at the boys from Shiratorizawa, or at least the ones I knew. Ushijima gave me a small smile, which was a lot coming from him. As for Tendou, he twirled his fingers excitedly at me, giving me his signature grin.  “Ronald,” I nodded my head. “Colonel.”  My eyes moved to Semi, and I tried not to react to his eyes already being on me. “Hey, emo boy.”

He just rolled his eyes at me without responding. There was a slight gleam from a silver ring in his lip.  _ Ugh, I just know it’s big, I know it. _

I looked back to Kuroo. “Where’s Inarizaki? I wanna see my boys.”  I heard a small scoff come from behind me, and when I looked, I could see Bokuto elbowing Akaashi. I gave him another challenging look.  “I’m right here in front of you. Do you need something?”

No reaction came from him, so I turned back to my brother. “Let’s get my boys and then get some breakfast.”

“Sakusa’s gonna give tours of the school,” Kuroo told everyone, “but masks are required … I don’t know, just do it.”  We split up, most of Karasuno and Nekoma going on the tour since it was their first time at Itachiyama Academy. The rest of us headed to Gym C.  Inarizaki wasn’t playing a game, but instead doing regular practice. “Morning, losers!” I yelled, making all of their eyes snap to me.  A grin crossed Kita’s face as I walked up to them. My hips swayed slightly, simply because I knew eyes were on me.

_ If you’ve got it, flaunt it. _

Shit, especially since Akaashi and Semi were here. Hell, I’d have to look good enough to make Akaashi regret everything, and good enough to get Semi in my bed.  Kita wrapped me in a hug, along with Osamu and Suna. As they twirled me around like kids, I grinned genuinely.  These boys were like my family.

Except for Suna and Atsuma. No Alabama shit.

Atsumu gave me a pout when I was back on my feet. “Stop pouting, Jake Paul. I still love you.” I ruffled his hair.  “Love me enough for round two?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and I dick-tapped him, sending him to the ground. Laughter broke out around us.

I stood by Suna. It probably went unnoticed by everyone else, but I could feel the anger radiating off of him.  He wanted nothing more than to kick Akaashi’s ass right now.  There were only three people who knew about the real truth behind Akaashi and I’s break up: Suna, Kuroo, and Kenma.  Well, four, if you count Natsuo Kikuchi, which I didn’t.

“Calm down,” I whispered, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning down to whisper back in my ear. “As soon as all the coaches are gone.”  I shook my head, sneaking a look at Akaashi, but he’d already left. Kuroo walked up to us. “Don’t do it, Suna.”

“Really?” My best friend gritted. “Like he doesn’t deserve it.”  There were other people in the gym, talking, watching us, practicing, doing whatever volleyball players do, but I kept my attention on the two boys.  “Both of you, shut up.” I smacked them both upside the head, giving them a stern look. “I appreciate the guard dog shit, but you know I can handle myself. They nodded, though I could tell they still were both pissed. Shit, so was I. One comment from Keiji this entire week, and I was beating the shit out of him. 

And revenge fucking the shit out of someone else.


	10. babysitting duty ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 40 hits on here UM LET ME FREAK THE FUCK OUT REAL QUICK i love you guys so much thank you so much for reading and the kudos i can't handle this UGH the fame is gonna go to my head 🙄💅🏻
> 
> also omg I GOT INTO MY DREAM COLLEGE!!! catch me at university of south carolina once covid gets the fuck out // don't worry i'll keep writing and being a slut for semi & suna
> 
> i LOVE LOVE LOVE you so much

_ “Fuck, Keiko, how are you so tight?” _

I smirked against Konoha’s lips. He thrusted his hips forward, making me gasp and moan into his mouth.  “Just like that, baby.” I whimpered as his dick slid in and out of me in a rushed manner. Konoha was one of the guys that I consistently fucked, sort of a friends with benefits thing whenever I saw him at tournaments.

He was  _ good.  _ My nails dug into his bare back, clenching when I felt his lips descend onto my neck. He feasted hungrily. I knew I’d end up bruised.  His hips shook lightly as he pushed into me. I brought my lips up to his ear. “Are you gonna cum for me, baby?”

“No,” Konoha shook his head stubbornly. His thrust became more forceful and frantic. “You’re gonna cum for  _ me _ , baby.”

I whined lowly, his cock working me to the edge. The familiar knot began to unravel in my stomach. And then my phone started ring from inside my bag.  Konoha gave me a startled look, but I nodded my head to encourage him to keep going, gasping slightly when he restarted the attack on my pussy.  My hands shaking slightly, I grabbed my phone and pulled it to my ear.

“Where are you?” Suna’s slightly pissed voice came through the phone as I felt my high approaching. I whined,  _ “storage closet.”  _ Suna swore. I could almost see the annoyed expression on his face but replaced it with the look of Konoha between my legs.  “I’m almost done here,” I half-whimpered, talking to both of them. Konoha took the message and went roughly against me, brushing his teeth against my clit.

It sent me over the edge, and just as I started my decline, I heard Suna end the call.  _ Pussy. _ “Fuck,” Konoha swore as I caught my breath. Sweat beaded my bare chest. After a couple of seconds, I pulled myself to a sitting position and started gathering my things.

I skipped my way to the cafeteria where all the boys were eating.  Suna gave me a knowing look when I walked up to him with my legs functioning fully. “Ugh, I miss the days when I couldn’t walk after sex.”  I snorted as coughs and laughs from the rest of the boys at the table sounded.

At the table were Bokuto, Suna, Osamu, Ushijima, Tendou, Kita, and Semi. Almost all of them had light blushes painting their cheeks.

I leaned forward and put my hand beneath my chin, batting my lashes only half serious at Tendou. “Satori~”

“Shut up. I’ve got a girl.” He responded with a smirk.  I pouted again, leaning back in my seat. A scoff came from one of the boys. I slid my eyes to Semi’s attractive brown eyes.  “What, you think you’re up to the job?” I raised a brow.

Semi’s gaze on mine didn’t waver, looking into my eyes as if he could see every part of me in them. His lips curled into a smirk. “I thought I wasn’t your type.”

I shrugged before snatching the mozzarella sticks off of Suna’s plate. He gave me a glare, and I grinned. He was used to me stealing his food all the time.“What are y’all doing for the rest of the day?” I asked Kita.  It was Ushijima’s deep voice that responded. “Practicing. There’s a get together tonight. Everyone is sleeping in the gyms.”  Bokuto let out an excited roar. “HEY HEY HEY, MOTHERFUCKERS!”

I looked to Suna. “Coaches? He shook his head, making me grin.  “So all the volleyball boys are having a sleepover? That’s cute.” I couldn’t help the excitement within me. “Am I invited?”

“Kei, I swear to—”  Bokuto interrupted him with another excited yell. “Of course you are! We haven’t had a sleepover in so long.”  _ Shit, the last time was when I was dating Akaashi, and the three of us hung out together.  _ “We can play sleepover games!” Bokuto continued, rambling off about how excited he was for tonight. I heard a couple guys say they wouldn’t be there.

I tuned out a little as I watched Akaashi walk into the cafeteria. Our eyes met, and he gave me a glare. I rolled my eyes.  _ Grow a fucking pair. _

“Keiko.” Someone called my name and I snapped my eyes to see Semi looking at me. “Suna has me on babysitting duty.”  I glared at Suna who just shrugged. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“Ask Kuroo,” was all he said. I rolled my eyes.  _ Brothers. _ I stood up, taking one last mozzarella stick from Suna’s tray. “I’m gonna take a nap. I already know you morons are gonna keep me up all night.”

“Yes,” I cut a look at Suna. “An actual nap.”  Bokuto looked around the cafeteria. “Hey, Washio! Have you seen Konoha anywhere?”

“He’s taking care of something.” I smirked before walking off.  I heard them whistle behind me. 

What the fuck did babysitting duty mean? Kuroo damn well better not be trying to cock block me this entire week. If he tries, I’ll hide Kenma’s gameboy, and Kuroo will have to deal with the consequences.

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭

1:37pm

**you**

the fuck is babysitting duty

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

they weren’t supposed to tell you..

**you**

i’m telling kenma

unless you explain

🔪 right now 🔪

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

i know you’re on edge since terushima and akaashi are here

**you**

no i’m not

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

shut up

anyways

i don’t want you going left and right fucking people for revenge

**you**

bro-

that was literally the only plan i had

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

i’m fine with you hurting akaashi

he deserves it

**you**

✨ 𝓅𝑒𝓇𝒾𝓎𝒶𝓉 ✨

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

shut up and listen

there’s a guy i know that likes you

**you**

yeah i’m aware

there’s a lot-

go on

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

i hate you

i’m just saying

maybe wane yourself off of sex

**you**

bitch do i look like jesus-

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

you stubborn little shit

one dude a day

that’s your limit

and no one from aoba johsai

_ Too late for that. _

**you**

fine

and the whole shit about semi babysitting on me?

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

nothing

i just think you two would be a good fit

you’re both emo motherfuckers

**you**

wow you’re cupid AND mother teresa

go fuck yourself

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

oh that reminds me

don’t come back to the hotel room for like two hours

**you**

i hate you

_ seen. _

  
  


_ There goes my nap. _

I groaned, cursing my brother under my breath. I was in gym A watching Karasuno practice, as insisted upon by Hinata.  “YES!” I yelled to him. “THAT’S MY SON!”

The grin on the orange haired boy’s face grew ten sizes. It was like you could see him levelling up. “WHOOP SOME ASS!”

“Shut up.” I heard Akaashi snap.  “Make me.” I flipped him off before looking back at my favorite crows. “BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM! IF YOU DON’T, I WILL!”  That was enough to get the boys pumped up, Tanaka nearly doing a backflip in order to impress Kiyoko, who barely paid attention to him. 

“You know some people are best friends with their exes.”  I looked beside me to see Semi smirking at me. He squatted down next to me, leaning against the wall like I did. Our eyes met.  “I’ve got two, and both of them can catch these hands. You?”  He shrugged nonchalantly. “We’re all cool. One’s gay now, but that wasn’t my fault.”

“What,” I teased, bumping his shoulder. “Dick wasn’t good enough for her?”  His eyes narrowed at me, and I resisted the shiver that poked at my spine. I watched as his tongue played with the piercing in his lip. Once again, it was like he was looking into my soul.  “Never had any complaints,” he said. “At least not from her.”  I raised my eyebrows. “Who complained, if it wasn’t her?”

“Her friends, parents,” Semi responded in a casual manner, and I nearly shat myself. “HUH—”  He rolled his brown eyes, running his fingers through his black-tipped hair. I couldn’t help but follow the movement with my eyes.  Setters and their fingers, man.  _ Shit. _

“They just complained about her always having marks and being sore. They thought I was abusing her, but I swear everything was consensual.”

Not gonna lie, my heart dropped to my pussy. No fucking way the emo boy setter of Shiratorizawa was a sadist.  My motherfucking lucky day.  “And here I was thinking you weren’t my type.”


	11. as the keiko sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains tea 👩🏻🦲 i hope you enjoy baes
> 
> (thank you lovelies so much for 50 hits i'm astral projecting 🤩)  
> (and i got accepted to my dream college um HELLO)
> 
> okay enjoy the chapter you beautiful bitch i love you

𝐜𝐨𝐨𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐧 🔫

4:18pm

[  **little bitch.** has been removed from the chat. ]

**_eita_ **

keiko’s asleep

so fucking tell me what you’re up to bokuto.

**_captain farmer boy_ **

I am confused.

**_eita_ **

that’s why i asked bokuto

smartass

**_brokuto_ **

i’m not up to anything

TENDIE RUN

HE’S COMING

**_clown_ **

WHAT

WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM IM A PART OF IT

I KNOW NOTHING

**_eita_ **

you both scare me

**_clown_ **

time for me to

🚪🏃🏻♂️

**_eita_ **

i’m gonna spike a ball up your ass if you don’t tell me right now

**_kusoikawa_ **

omg please do

**_blonde one_ **

THATS KINDA GAY

**_eita_ **

i don’t swing that way

and don’t you have a man

[  **iwaizumi** has been added to the chat. ]

**_tsukishima_ **

^^^

**_karasuno setter 2_ **

you’re just here to start shit aren’t you

**_tsukishima_ **

are you not entertained

**_tiny giant 2.0_ **

why does everyone call me smol 😞

**_karasuno setter 2_ **

bc you’re baby

[  **karasuno setter 2** has deleted a chat. ]

**_eita_ **

like we didn’t already see it

but go off

**_clown_ **

since when do you say ‘but go off’

you’ve been hanging around keiko 😏😏😏

**_brokuto_ **

😏😏😏

**_kusoikawa_ **

😏😏😏

**_eita_ **

so that’s what you motherfuckers are up to

cut it the fuck out

**_tiny giant 2.0_ **

i’m confused 🥺

**_captain farmer boy_ **

I am as well.

Frowny face.

**_eita_ **

that’s not how you-

**_gray one_ **

they want to set up semi and kei

**_blonde one_ **

wait is that technically a pun

because semi’s a setter

YOOOO MY MIND

WE STAN

**_eita_ **

you’re the gayest straight guy i’ve ever met

**_blonde one_ **

* laughs in bisexual *

i got that meme from kei 😙

**_eita_ **

sometimes i think you’re still into her

**_brokuto_ **

BRO

@kuroobro

@kuroobro

@kuroobro

**_kuroo_ **

WHAT

**_brokuto_ **

LOOK HE’S JEALOUS

**_eita_ **

what the fuck

you dick

no i’m not

**_kuroo_ **

i ship

**_eita_ **

how the fuck do you even know that word

**_clown_ **

better question is

hOw dO yOu

**_eita_ **

i fucking hate all of you

**_tiny giant 2.0_ **

even me :’(

**_eita_ **

no

**_captain farmer boy_ **

What about me?

**_eita_ **

you’re on thin fucking ice

[  **brokuto** has changed the group name. ]

𝐤𝐞𝐢𝐤𝐨 𝐱 𝐬𝐞𝐦𝐢 𝟒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫

5:02pm

**_clown_ **

young love~

**_eita_ **

fuck you all

**_clown_ **

fuck kei ;)

**_blonde one_ **

already did

**_suna_ **

same

**_captain farmer boy_ **

Me too.

**_kuroo_ **

WHAT

**_eita_ **

the fuck

**_captain farmer boy_ **

I am kidding.

**_brokuto_ **

GOOD ONE

**_maybe: akaashi keiji_ **

it really doesn’t fucking bother you all how much she fucks around huh

**_kuroo_ **

drop the addy

rn

**_maybe: akaashi keiji_ **

i’m just fucking saying

you can go after her all you want

**_eita_ **

i’m not going after her

**_maybe: akaashi keiji_ **

but here’s your ‘i told you so’ in advance

for when she cheats on you

**_gamer boi_ **

dude i’m trying to get laid here

can you fucking not get my boyfriend all pissed and-

nevermind

but also fuck you

**_tiny giant 2.0_ **

what’s happening?

**_karasuno setter 2_ **

don’t ask

**_eita_ **

okay listen shit for brains

one: we’re barely even friends and i’m not into her like that

two: she didn’t cheat on you

three: bokuto sleeps around too

why don’t you worry about him like you do keiko

**_maybe: akaashi keiji_ **

it’s different

**_kuroo_ **

no it isn’t

like i fucking said

we all know kei didn’t cheat

and so do you

quit the fucking bullshit

just admit you lost the best girl

yeah she’s a shit head and i wish she had an off button

**_eita_ **

i second that

**_clown_ **

lover boy shhh he’s monologuing

**_kuroo_ **

she’s a pain in the ass but you were the happiest i’ve ever seen you two when you dated.

so stop acting like it was the worst thing.

you ended things when she needed you.

YOURE the one who fucked up here

not kei

so say one more damn thing about my sister and i’ll show you how a captain kicks ass

**_blonde one_ **

did he stutter

noPE

**_suna_ **

i got something to say too

[  **maybe: akaashi keiji** has left the chat. ]

[  **maybe: akaashi keiji** has been added to the chat. ]

**_suna_ **

it’s either this

or i do what i’ve been waiting a year to do 🔪🙂

**_maybe: akaashi keiji_ **

calm down

**_suna_ **

nah because i never liked you

even when you were dating her

you’re a coward

a fucking pussy

and you know it

**_blonde one_ **

drag him queen

**_suna_ **

you were so proud of yourself for healing kei’s heart

you loved being the fucking hero

but when you actually had a genuine time where she needed you more than anyone-

you fucking left and decided to lie your way out of it

  
  


**_other short crow_ **

hi guys 😄⭐️🪕

oh bad timing nevermind continue

**_blonde one_ **

THE BANJO BYE IM WHEEZING

**_suna_ **

i’m not gonna air out you and kei’s dirty laundry

unlike you i keep shit to myself

but i’m telling you this right now

stop lying to yourself

admit that you’re fucking weak.

and THAT is why you lost kei

**eita**

damn


	12. duck duck goose with the squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, i have the first 17 chapters of good for written already in a google doc. i'm just trying to gradually post all of them while still writing y'know? but i'm impatient and i want you guys to read what i wrote so i'm also kinda tempted to just post everything and then take a small break to write more.
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK (gradual updates or spam update then short hiatus) i am simply a whore for you baes
> 
> ALSO HEHE THE NEXT CHAPTER FINNA BE SPICY I'm RUNNING LAPS AS FUCK 😼

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐦𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐲 🚬⛓🩸

8:42pm

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

damn you sleep a lot

**you**

i

i wake up to get atTACKED

wait

why am i not in the groupchat 🤧🤧🤧

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

hold on angel

you missed some stuff

[  **emo boy 🚬⛓🩸** has sent two (2) images. ]

**you**

bYE NOT ME TEARING UP

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

don’t cry that’s pussy shit

**you**

shut the fuck up bitch boy

wait who is akaashi talking to

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

dunno

**you**

you’re sus

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

yellow vented

**you**

i was in electrical you asshat

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

come on we’re all hanging out in the gym

wear pjs little bitch

**you**

_[ insert horny memes ]_

_ seen. _

  
  


There are two types of pajamas. ‘Fuck me’ lacey shit and ‘fuck you let me sleep’ comfy shit. I was currently leaning towards the ‘fuck you’ option.

As much as I blew up Kiyoko and Yachi’s phones to try and get them to come, they both refused. I wasn’t as close with the girls as I was with the guys, and no not because I can’t have sex with them.  I mean, I  _ did _ fuck Kiyoko.  I decided finally on just some silk shorts and an old shirt from Kuroo, too lazy to do anything with my hair or makeup. I still looked pretty, so who cares.  I shivered when the cold air hit my legs. The boys were already sitting around each other on the court when I got there.

It was all of the boys from the group chat plus more.  _ What a fucking sausage fest.  _ _ Wait, isn’t that my speciality?  _ “KEI!!” As always, Hinata ran up to me at full speed. He pulled me by my arm to the group. He sat me down between him and Semi.

“So what the fuck are we doing?” I sighed. Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Let’s play duck duck goose!”

I rolled my eyes, but more than a couple of the guys agreed, and that’s how I found myself playing duck duck goose.  Bokuto insisted on going first. He stopped on Hinata before immediately taking off running across the gym.  But of course the tiny flash that was Hinata caught him before he could sit down. Hinata chose Kageyama who chose Tsukishima who chose Tanaka who chose me. C ompared to the guys—and the average human—I was slow as hell, so Tanaka cornered me easily.

“I’ll show you my boobs if you let me sit down.” I smirked as his cheeks lit up red. He nodded, holding his nose, and I walked back to my seat victoriously.  “That’s cheating!” Atsumu complained, and I shrugged.  Suna faked a yawn and stood up. “This is boring. I’m gonna go smoke.”  He walked out of the gym and sat on the porch area, a couple boys following him. 

Atsumu grabbed a box of alcohol and pulled it into the middle of the circle.  “Get one. We’re playing Never Have I ever.” A smirk crossed his face, and I groaned.  My brother stood up. “No way I’m playing that with my sister. I’m gonna go smoke too.”

We all grabbed a bottle as Kageyama declared he was going first.  “Never have I ever … fucked an ex.” He started.

Oikawa, the twins, Tendou, and Bokuto all took a shot. I raised an eyebrow at Oikawa.  “Never have I ever,” Iwaizumi went next, “fucked in public.” A couple people took a shot, including me. I raised an eyebrow when Semi did the same. “Where?”

“Playground.” He answered, and I slapped his shoulder. “In front of children?!”  Everyone was looking at the ash-blonde haired boy. He just laughed, and shook his head. “It was 3am. No one was around.” _Sh_ _ it, my worst was a Chuck E Cheese.  _ “Alright, alright. Never have I ever gotten so drunk I puked.” Tsukishima said. Everyone immediately looked at Bokuto.  I swear, he could barely hold his alcohol.

Being the idiot that he is, the owl boy downed nearly half of his drink before giving us a proud look. “And I’ll do it again!”

I rolled my eyes as Konoha groaned. He was always the one on taking care of Bokuto duty when Akaashi was busy doing whatever the dick did.  Atsumu gave me a wicked grin when it became his turn. Although coming from him, it seemed more like a goofy smile. I swear, for someone as tall and powerful on the court as him, he literally has no threatening aura once you actually get to know him.

“Never I ever,” I knew it was coming, “....had a choking kink.”  _ Oh, this motherfucker.  _ I felt eyes on me when I took the shot but ignored it, giving an amused look to Yamaguchi and Oikawa when they took a shot with me. “No one is shocked.”

“Shut up, slut.” Oikawa shot back, making me laugh.  It was my turn next. My mind went blank, so I went with the easiest one. “Never have I ever done it in the ass.”  I watched the obvious ones take a shot—Kenma, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and  _ Semi? _

“No fucking way.” The boys jeered at him as I scrunched my face in disgust. Not to shame or anything, but I’d rather die than do some shit like that.  “She wanted to, and I’m never doing it again. I prefer pussy.”  Even though I agreed with him, the crudeness of it all made my cheeks tint a light red. And of course it didn’t go unnoticed.  “Kei~ why are you blushing?” Hinata teased. I resisted the urge to end that oranged headed little boy’s life right then and there. 

“I’m not, fuck off. Let’s play truth or dare. I’m bored.”  Semi raised his eyebrows at me. I gave him a taunting look. “Scared?”

“You should be.”  I rolled my eyes, ignoring the chills running up my spine. Looking at him, I felt like a cold wind had blown onto my bare back.  _ Speaking of bare backs—  _ “Hell yeah!!!!” Bokuto cheered as the boys returned from smoking. Kuroo, Osamu, Suna, and Nishinoya all took their seats, Suna sitting beside me.  Iwaizumi announced the next game, and I could almost feel Kuroo groaning in disgust.  _ I already know this shit isn't ending well. _

“Who’s going first?” I asked, and Atsumu raised an eager hand. “I dare Kei to take her shirt off.”

“I’ll take your dick off.” I smiled nicely, making a scissoring motion with my fingers. He winced before fake falling onto the ground.  “Okay, we’ll do it the spin the bottle way. I’ll start.” Osamu grabbed one of the empty bottles and put it in the middle. We all watched the bottle as it spun, all of us on the edge of our seats for a silly children’s game. It landed on Hinata. “Truth or dare, tiny?”

“Truth!” He shouted eagerly and a couple guys groaned, calling him a pussy. “Alright, is it true that you and Kageyama are secretly a thing?”  _ Oh, snap. _ Hinata’s face turned the color of a ghost. When I turned to look at Kageyama, he was doing his scary face. I giggled.  “Yes,” the short boy answered with his eyes on the ground. Kageyama called him stupid under his breath. “We already knew, but glad it’s confirmed. Your turn.”

Hinata pouted before reaching forward and spinning the bottle.  It landed on Bokuto. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!!!” Of course he chose that. I wasn’t surprised.  It took Hinata a minute to come up with the right dare before he smiled at the ace. “I dare you to give Kita a lap dance.”  It was as bad as it sounded. Although I will say that the control Bokuto had in his hips was impressive. By the end, Kita was a cackling mess.  He was close to sounding like Kuroo.  “Bokuto, sit down. I’m about to bust.” He crowed, and I let out a snort. Bokuto listened and Kita grabbed the bottle, taking a shot.

“I’m gonna need therapy.” Kita grinned while the bottle spun. I watched through semi-anxious eyes as the bottle slowed to a start...right in front of me.  “Oh, fuck.” I groaned as Bokuto gave me an actual wicked smile. “Truth or dare, Kei?”

I decided to throw caution to the wind. “Fuck it. Dare.”  Cheers erupted amongst the boys. I could practically see the blood squirting from Tanaka and Nishinoya’s noses. Bokuto’s smirk only widened.

“I dare you to makeout with Suna.”


	13. seven minutes in heaven ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut as fuck >:) enjoy my lil horny monkeys
> 
> (pls leave feedback in the comments so i can know what you guys want <3)
> 
> okay enjoy your porn i love you

Suna’s lids were low, showing how the drug was affecting him. He gave me a look and leaned forward slowly. Impatiently, I tugged on his shirt and kissed him.  A soft groan left Suna as our lips met. He was warm and soft but when I ran my fingers through his hair, the kiss became rough.  A familiar hum started in my chest, the way it did whenever I kissed someone. I could feel everyone watching us, whoops and yells echoing around the gym.

Suna’s fingers danced at the nape of my neck before he grabbed the roots of my hair tightly, making me gasp.  His tongue slipped through my parted lips, working against mine like he always did so well.  _ Two can play at that game.  _ Without giving him a chance to react, I bit his bottom lip and tugged on it, sliding my tongue on his, before pulling away and sitting back in my seat like nothing had happened.

“Holy shit.” I heard someone whisper and turned to see Atsumu staring with his jaw dropped. I didn’t bother looking at Semi. If I met his eyes, I knew what would happen. 

I’d have to admit to myself that I’d pictured him.

“Is it over yet?” Kuroo had his head shoved inside of his shirt. Kenma nodded. “Yes.”

I rolled my eyes and spun the bottle. I’d kissed Suna a million times. Not to say that he wasn’t a good fucking kisser, which he definitely was.  “Iwaizumi,” I spoke when it landed on him, “truth or dare?”  He groaned but Oikawa had a wide grin on his face. “Ugh, fine, dare.”

“I dare you to go let Oikawa top you. I’m talking start to finish. Tell me about it in the morning, ‘kay?” I winked at Oikawa.  Iwaizumi looked like he was about to beat the shit out of me until the setter grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Oikawa practically skipped out of the gym.  The next round went to Yamaguchi who simply asked what Tsukishima’s body count was (2). Then the blonde spun.

It landed on Semi. Oddly, a bit of excitement rushed through me.  “Truth or dare, emo boy?”

An attractive smirk decorated his face. He and Tsukishima challenged each other with only their eyes. “Dare, dino boy.”  _ Not to be like a whore or anything, but just his voice has an all access pass to me. Damn.  _ “Take off your shirt. Got any tattoos?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. I tried not to stare as Semi tugged his black tee off, revealing a nice ass body.  He had one of those lean setter bodies, but there was a six pack visible beneath it. “Not yet.”

I couldn’t look away.  _ On God, _ there was a ghost forcing me to keep my eyes on him. No other reason.  Semi just shrugged in response to Bokuto’s hyping him up, reaching forward to grab the bottle. I tried not to stare at every movement his muscles made.  The big beefy guys were never my type; I much prefer the lean and toned ones.  Which is why I love volleyball.

It landed on Nishinoya. I could barely pay attention as the adorable libero gave all of us a sexy strip tease.  I was too busy sneaking looks at Semi's bare torso.  “Atsumu, truth or dare?” That caught my attention. He and Bokuto were up to no good. “Truth.” 

Nishinoya pouted cutely. “I can’t think of a good one. Um, do you prefer girls or guys more?”

“Boys 100%. Specifically a certain someone.”  I raised an eyebrow at Atsumu’s words, mentally taking a note to interrogate him about that later on. “What the fuck, you didn’t tell me you liked someone!”

“You didn’t ask.” The blonde responded smugly, and I flipped him off. Then the bottle was spun again. It landed on me. _Fucking asshat shithead fuckface._ _Why Atsumu of all people?!_

“Truth or Dare, Kei~”  Of course, he was smirking like he’d won the lottery. I knew I was screwed. No matter truth or dare, Atsumu would come up with something crazy.  “Truth.” Take the safe road.  His smile grew.  _ It was at that moment..I knew...I fucked up. _ “Name 5 of your favorite kinks.”  Kenma reached up and clasped his hands over Kuroo’s ears. I groaned dramatically. “You suck dick. Fine.”

Everyone looked at me, but my body just had to point out the sharp brown eyes that seemed to be scouring every inch of me.

“I like being choked. Don’t make me pass out, but like make me see stars or whatever. With your hand or your dick, I’m not picky.” I started, deciding against sugar coating anything.

We were all tipsy and high anyways. It didn’t matter.

“I like being bitten and hit and slapped. Use a knife, spank me, I don’t care. Yes, Atsumu, I’m a masochist. Happy now?” He just shrugged. “Go on.”

“I love marks and bruises. That kinda goes with the whole ‘hurt me’ thing, but I like seeing all the shit from it. It’s like bonus points or whatever.”

I put three fingers down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone—especially Semi. “Degrade me. I’m cool with that ‘precious pretty princess’ cutesy shit, but I’d much prefer being someone’s whore.”

“And finally, you morons, um, either orgasm control or bondage.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were knocked out cold. Kuroo had his hands pressed over Kenma’s ears, the couple actually looking cute.  I heard Suna chuckling beside me, muttering, “where’s Tendou where you need him?” I elbowed his shoulder hard.  “So you basically just want your pussy domestically abused?”

Everyone laughed at Semi’s words, but I nodded. “Pretty much. That’s why pretty boys like Atsumu aren’t my speed.”  Atsumu flipped me off. “Spin, you horny bitch.”

It landed on Bokuto. Did the mf have a magnet in his pocket? “Truth or dare, crackhead?”

“DARE DARE DARE!” I rolled my eyes, smiling when a plan popped into my head. “I dare you to buy me a pizza tomorrow for lunch.”  He pouted, probably at the lack of ‘danger.’ But then he picked the bottle up and gave it a big smooch, speaking silently.  _ Is he fucking praying—  _ Then he spun the bottle … and it landed on Semi. I don’t think his eyes ever left mine since I’d started talking about my kinks. 

“Truth o—”

“Dare.” There was a confident rumble in his voice that made my legs weaken. I looked at Bokuto’s elated face. “IT WORKED!”

“SEMI, I DARE YOU AND KEI TO DO SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!”

_ Oh, my god. He planned this shit. _ That was what he and Tendou were up to. Kuroo was probably in on it too. Those fucking idiots, I swear.  Semi didn’t seem at all bothered by Bokuto’s dare. He stood up, his stomach stretching as he did, before offering me his hand.  _ I’m screaming but without the ‘s.’  _ I followed Semi to the closet at the far end of the gym, hearing all of the boys yelling something along the lines of ‘get it, Semi’ or ‘get it, Kei!’  Semi held up his phone and set the timer, swinging the door closed with us inside.

It was large enough that we both had room to stand, but my boobs were a centimeter from behind pressed against his bare chest.  At first neither of us said anything, just having a silent stare off in the dim lighting. He looked amused, as if daring me to try anything on him.  Little did I know that he was up to no good. As usual.

“Wanna make the most of our time...my little whore?” He leaned down so that our lips were barely touching, but then he leaned away with a smirk and I nearly moaned. 

I can’t help it; it’s my weakness.

_ If that’s how it’s going to be… _ I looked down at the plaid pajama pants he wore, noting the bulge that made me lick my lips.  “Nah, I wanna make a bet.” I smiled seductively. “You’ve got no self control. I bet you can’t go these entire seven minutes without touching me.”

His eyes narrowed, accepting my challenge. “You’re on. If I win?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you.” My eyes flicked down to the growing tent in his pants. “You’ve got  _ bigger _ problems.”  Semi’s jaw clenched hard. Fuck, this would be so much easier if I wasn’t already holding myself back. Something about him just made me …  _ hot _ .  “Baby,” he murmured lowly. I shook my head to tease him. “I make the rules.”  Something about him being barred from touching me made the whole thing hotter, despite me wanting desperately for him to lose the bet.

He was my toy, at least for these seven minutes.

I raised my arms and interlocked them around his neck, eyeing him. I could tell he was restraining himself.  Which only made me want to do more.  My fingers tangled themselves in his soft hair as I brought my lips close to his, so close I could feel his breath against me.  _ Mint. _ He let out a soft groan as I teased his lip ring with my tongue.  My left hand released his hair and I slid my hand down his body from his shoulders til I got to the waistband of his pants. 

My right hand did the same, pausing to feel the ridges and divots of his sculpted chest.  “You’re making this hard, kitten,” Semi whispered, tensing slightly when I played with the waistband of his pants.  If it were up to me, he’d be inside me by now. But we can’t always get what we want. So I went the next possible route—using him for my own pleasure.

My left hand slipped inside of his pants, travelling til I felt the hardness that was nearly pulsing against me, barely constrained by his boxers.  Girls aren’t the only ones who get a second heartbeat.  “You– fuck, Keiko,” he breathed as I rubbed his cock softly through the fabric. “Good girl, just like that.”

God, he felt so large beneath my fingers. I teased him, imagining what it must look like. 

His eyes were squeezed shut tightly. I could tell he was trying to distract himself from my teasing. But I don’t give up that easily.  _ Step two.  _ With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see me slide my right hand into my underwear.  _ Good.  _ I rubbed myself in the same pattern as I rubbed him, feeling my wetness. He was the first person to get me this wet without even touching me.  And it was driving me crazy.

I brought my lips up to his ear and moaned.  _ “Fuck, Eita.” _

His eyes shot open and immediately went to the hand I was touching myself with. The brown eyes shot daggers at me, practically daring me.  It was killing him, and I knew it.  _ Time for step three.  _ He watched me carefully, his eyes only relenting the stare when he let out deep groans from me rubbing him.  Shit, I was getting myself off while trying to get him off.  _ Fuck.  _ I slid both of my hands out of my and his underwear before bringing myself up to his neck. I bit on the lobe softly, something that almost every guy had a weakness for.

“Oh, my god,” Semi groaned, “you fucking slut.”

His words only spurred me on, and I moved to sucking and biting at his neck.  _ I like being marked, but it goes both ways. _ I bit down gently, swirling my tongue around the reddened skin.  With our distance from the guys, all I could hear was my panting and the groans from the man in front of me.  Once I’d gotten about three hickeys on his neck, I pulled his face to look at me. He watched as I fell to my knees.

But I gave him another sultry smirk and rubbed my hand from his waist to his collarbone, following it with my tongue. His muscles tensed beneath me.  I left another couple of hickeys across his chest, dipping my tongue low to tease him.  My fingers gripped the waistline of both his pants and his boxers. I tugged it down only so slightly, until the v-line that made me drool appeared.

And right above where I knew would drive him crazy, I bit and sucked, harsher than before.  _ This one’s gonna fucking last.  _ _ Even if I don’t.  _ I stood back up to my full form, my arms going behind him to scratch his shoulder blades lightly.

“Go on, daddy. Touch me.”

~ DING DING DING DING MOTHERFUCKING DING ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter can you tell why-


	14. teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO idk if i told y'all but i'm literally a lesbian writing straight smut- someone gimme a dollar i deserve it // i mean i like anime boys and kpop boys but like -- i would never 
> 
> ANYWAYS now that the dam has broken between Semi and Keiko, i'm excited to write more and more spicy scenes // lemme run laps chile-
> 
> i love you as always you're so sexy even when you're simping over semi ;) me too

You could’ve sounded a fucking train whistle through the gym, and I still would’ve stayed frozen against Semi. My hazel eyes were glued to his brown ones.  “Time’s up,” he whispered with a smirk. He leaned down so that our lips were nearly touching. I could feel the metal against my lip, making me want to do nothing more than slam my lips on him.  But then he swung the door open and nudged me forward. “Ladies first.”

I rolled my eyes, giving him another look before walking out. “Since when am I a lady?”

“Welcome back, horny motherfuckers!” Bokuto yelled as I walked back up to them. Kenma was sitting in Kuroo’s lap, looking as peaceful as could be. I smiled at the sight.  _ Truly the blueprint.  _ I took a step towards them when I felt a tug on my wrist. I was pulled back to stare into sharp almond eyes.  Semi didn’t say anything; he just analyzed my face for a couple seconds before letting me go.  _ Shit. What the fuck is he doing to me? _

I don’t like him. It was just sexual tension, nothing more.  “Oh, damn! Kuroo, look at the hickeys on Semi!” Tendou, who was apparently here now, yelled to my brother. I rolled my eyes. “It was a dare.”

Tendou plugged his ears, singing ‘lalala’ under his breath. I shoved him out of the way before walking back to the circle and plopping myself back down next to Kuroo and Kenma. “This is the longest I’ve seen you without your gameboy, Kenma.”

“Can I go to bed now?” Kenma spoke in his quiet voice. “It’s almost 4am.”  Kuroo nodded, rubbing his head. The circle was gone, sleeping bags and pillows spread out across the gym.  Not to mention Hinata was now going back and forth arguing with Kageyama. Honestly, that’s probably a lot like how I was in a relationship.  A  _ lot _ of arguing over who’s in control.  “Shit!” I realized, looking around at the boys. 

“I didn’t bring my sleeping bag.”  Kuroo gave me a dumb look. I heard a couple people offer me theirs but I just ignored it and groaned to myself.  But before I could say or do anything else, I felt someone’s body behind me.  Semi wasn’t shirtless anymore, the hickeys on his chest and hips no longer visible. But I’d still left three small ones on his neck.  “Just sleep with me.” I didn’t have to see his smirk to know it was there.

I turned back to face him, and just as I thought, his lips were curled upwards, the ring in his lip glinting in the gymnasium lights temptingly.  “You wish. Our hotel is across the street. I’ll just walk there, get my shit, and come back.”  Kenma no longer on his lap, Kuroo angrily pointed a finger at me, looking a whole lot like our father. “I think the fuck not!”

“I’m not sharing a bag with one of you. I’ll wake up next to someone’s morning wood.”  I shot a look at Semi who simply shrugged as if agreeing with me.  “Dumbass," Kuroo snapped, "I’m just saying not to walk alone. Bring one of the guys with you. It’s dangerous at night, and you’ll get snatched up.”

I rolled my eyes. _Snatched up, my ass._ “Fine. I’m taking Kenma.” My eyes moved to the quiet boy who had somehow gotten his gameboy. “Not a chance.”

“But Kenmaaaa,” I complained to no use.

“If we both go, then we’ll both get snatched up.”

_ He’s got a point. _ Kuroo gave me a proud look, like he knew Kenma would say no. “Take Semi.”  The smile on Semi’s face only grew as he realized he was really my only option. Yeah, I could go with anyone but I already knew I’d prefer him.  And that’s what fucking sucked.  I didn’t like the feeling that was slowly filling me. I was becoming what I hated most.

The kind of people who catch feelings in a situation devoid of feelings. I’m not dumb, I know the more time I spend with Semi, the more I’ll like him.  That can’t happen.

“Fine.” I gave in and started walking to the door, sliding my phone out of my pocket.  Kuroo tossed me the key with a look I couldn’t figure out. “I’m doing a hickey check when you get back!”  I shot him a look. “Suck a dick.”

“You better not.”  I could sense Semi following after me, the cold air hitting my bare shoulders.  “You’re shivering, Keiko.”  I paused so he could catch up to me. Half of his face was shadowed by the way Itachiyama’s street lights were arranged.  “You can call me Kei. I almost just sucked your dick, after all.” I deadpanned.

“So if the timer hadn’t gone off...?” He looked at almost challengingly, brown eyes fierce.  I scoffed, shoving him away from me. “Shut up.”  Once we reached the gates outside of school, Semi moved closer to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m on babysitting duty, remember?”  _ So this one of those fucking the babysitter situations.  _ “Yeah, you’re here to keep me ‘safe.’” I bunny-eared the words sarcastically. 

“That’s ironic.” He muttered back.  I sent him a confused look. His face shifted into a devilish expression.

“Here I am supposed to keep you from harm when all I wanna do is make you scream.”

I’ll admit, the motherfucker made me freeze and blush all at once, watching as he continued walking as though he hadn’t said a thing.  “You had your seven minutes.” I shot back when I finally broke out of my trance.  He tilted his head to give me a knowing side-eye.  We walked in silence for a bit as we crossed the street. Still, even though he said nothing, I could feel Semi looking at me the whole time.

_ Please, God, let him run into a pole. _

That’d distract me enough from the other thoughts involving him in my brain.  He followed me as I walked into the parking lot of the hotel, eyeing the area around us.  “Calm down. You act like we’re in a warzone.”

“It’s the parking lot of a hotel. Same thing.”

I let out a laugh, opening the door with the key. I didn’t bother trying to lock Semi out.  Though the thought did cross my mind.  “Well, aren’t you the neat freak.” He commented. My side of the room had clothing splayed everywhere, and a bra was on the bed.  It didn’t bother me.  _ You still wanna fuck me, so…  _ My back to Semi, I pulled my t-shirt over my head, showing my red bra underneath. “Close your eyes.”  I knew he wouldn’t.

I grabbed one of Kuroo’s hoodies, one that wasn’t already claimed by Kenma, and pulled it over my head.  “Now why’d you go and ruin the view?” I heard him whine.  Ignoring him, I got my sleeping bag and blanket, plus my precious Gengar plushie. “Don’t start.”

“What, I’m not allowed to comment on the fact that the masochist slut you are sleeps with a Pokemon plushie?”

From anyone other than Bokuto or Oikawa, calling me a slut had a slight sting. But coming from  _ him…  _ It gave me fucking chills.  “You’re really focused on me being a masochist for someone who didn’t touch me.” I joked, only a little bit serious.

Maybe I was a little disappointed that he hadn’t lost the bet. Or a lot disappointed.  I turned back to face Semi.  _ God, he’s fucking attractive. Can he stop looking like that-  _ He reached forward and pushed everything in my hands to the ground. Grabbing me by the throat, he pushed me up against the door.

“Well, the bet’s over now. I won.  _ Now I want my prize.” _

He looked down at me with an evil smirk, his grip on my throat tightening. I stared up at him through wide eyes.  “Are you going to hurt me?” I whispered.

His hand slid from my throat to the base of my head, pulling his slim fingers against my hair.  Just like I’d done to him.  _ This bitch.  _ “Only if you beg.”  I resisted the urge to let my inner brat out and simply smiled up at him. “If that’s what you want.”

“Eita...” I whined in the same way that had driven him crazy back in the supply closet. “Not gonna happen.”  Then his lips crashed down on mine.  Time stopped for a second before it all went very,  _ very _ fast.  My lips moved against his furiously, basking in the feeling of the metal in his lip. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue.  It made me feel drunk. I was intoxicated by the way he grabbed my hips, tipsy on his tongue.

I whimpered when he grabbed my hair and pulled my face up, parting my lips.  “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” His breath hit my neck, and I shivered, nodding as his tongue licked a strip up my neck.  He didn’t immediately go in roughly like I had done, instead pressing gentle kisses onto my skin.

“Too fucking bad.” He growled.  “Maybe if you acted more like a good girl and less like the worthless slut you are, you’d get what you want.”

And suddenly he was off of me.

I opened my eyes to see Semi smirking down at me with a cruel look in his eyes. “Come on, Keiko-chan. We should get back before someone worries.”  _ Fuck you.  _ He took a step back and grabbed my stuff off the floor. Stunned, I moved to the side and watched him walk out.  “You’re a dick.” I complained.

I walked after him and kicked the door closed with a little bit of anger that Semi definitely noticed.  “Flattery won’t get you anywhere. Hurry it up.”

And to spur me on, he slapped my ass.


	15. comic con for assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reached 90 hits so here's the next chapter!!! also LMAO i just realized two days that kuroo is actually his last name and i am just STUPID but we've come this far so it's too late to change it -- i'm too lazy // maybe i'll go back and fix all of it but like nah too much work for something so unimportant
> 
> ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU <3 you guys are really the best thank you sm for reading!!

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐦𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐲 🚬⛓🩸

4:34am

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i kept your brother’s promise

no hickeys

**you**

don’t remind me

pussy

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i’m a pussy for not giving you what you want?

**you**

exactly

now go the fuck to sleep

you’re boring

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

you’re just mad i didn’t fuck you

**you**

don’t worry

i can live without you and your dick

nice try though

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

so you plan on fucking someone because i won’t?

_ And what about it— _

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

go ahead

you’ll still be thinking of me when they fuck you

because you know i’m better

**you**

you’re awfully confident for someone when we’ve never even fucked

**you**

i think i’ll be okay

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

baby i saw how wet you were simply from touching me

so imagine if i returned the favor

**you**

don’t act so tough

i felt how hard you were too

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

you can feel it even more

just beg for it

**you**

not gonna happen

i beg for a lot of things but not that

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

whatever you say

my turn to make a bet

by the end of the week you’ll be begging me to fuck you

**you**

yeah right

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

with an attitude like that i may not even listen when you beg

**you**

and you talk about mE being kinky

you’re fucking edging me

i hate you

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i know you do

**you**

you probably get off on that

weird ass

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

says the one with a blood kink

**you**

uh-

how’d you know

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

it’s kinda a given

you just wanna be murdered

**you**

and you wanna murder me soooo

don’t act so tough

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

like that isn’t what you want from me

**you**

don’t act like i’m heartless

cutesy shit isn’t bad

i just don’t date

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

so i’ve heard

**you**

you asking about me huh

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

we have the same friends

you come up a lot

**you**

fan behavior 🥱

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

whatever you say

sleep well angel

**you**

i hope bokuto farts in your sleeping bag :)

——♥——   
  


I spent the rest of the day in the hotel room doing homework (and binge watching My Hero Academia.)  Bakugo could get it.

Maybe I was avoiding going to the gym, maybe I was avoiding the boys teasing me, maybe I was avoiding having to look Semi in the eye.  Besides every guy that had been at the sleepover was doing conditioning as a punishment for the sleepover.  Apparently the coaches had never approved of it.  Sucks for them, but at least they didn’t find any of the bottles or leftover weed shit.

Although I’m 100% Coach Ukai smokes as much as Suna. Dude may be in his thirties, but he could fucking get it.

Being alone in my room gave me time to think...and imagine.  The bet I’d made with Semi was slapping me in the face right now.  But I would never beg. Not a chance.  I knew the bet had a sort of hidden meaning to it. If I begged for it, I’d practically be admitting that I liked him.  _ That’ll never happen. _

I’ve got two years left until I graduate, that’s two years until I’m out of here.  Maybe then I’d try dating again.  But I was done with high school boys and especially volleyball players. They’re all fucking trouble. This volleyball 'convention' was practically a comic con for assholes.

My stomach growled, but I distracted myself with the hell that was my math class.  _ Remind me to ask Bokuto for help.  _ I don’t know how the fuck, but for some reason he’s actually good at math.  The more I looked at the paper, the more my stomach growled, and the numbers began to blur together.  _ Ugh, fine. _

I didn’t feel like dressing up or doing anything to get anyone’s attention. Too lazy for that.  I pulled on Kuroo’s black Karasuno hoodie and a simple pair of jeans with my doc martens. It was good enough for just going to the cafeteria.

2:38pm

Everyone was still at practice most likely. This week was a break for students, so only the volleyball players would be around.  Sure enough, when I crossed by the gyms, I could hear the squeaks and yells.  “Can I have a medium bowl of ramen and a lemon soda please?” I asked the lunch lady who smiled.  She gave me my meal ticket, and I walked off to one of the tables. The cafeteria was pretty much empty.

“Number three fifty nine,” was called after a couple minutes. I walked up to the counter.  I reached for my soda just as another hand beat me to it. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

_ Terushima? _

I could barely recognize him, the only familiar thing was the look in his eyes.  His hair was a lot different, now with an undercut and dyed blonde hair. His features had sharpened. He aged well.  _ Doesn’t make him any less of an asshole.  _ “That’s mine.” I gave him a fake smile, taking the bottle out of his hands.  He smirked, looking me up and down.  _ Yeah, he’s definitely still the same. _

“I’ll let you have it. With one catch.” Terushima leaned up against the wall cooly. “Give me your number, and it’s all yours.”

I scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have a phone.”  Then I turned on my heel, my phone sitting on my tray, and walked off to a table by the window.  I could hear him following me.  _ Motherfucker. _

“Alright, if not the number…” He sat down next to me, and I rolled my eyes. “....Then your name, at least.”

I didn’t respond, already starting to eat my food. Maybe if I ignored him, he’d get the hint.  Though he never was the type to do that.  “What are you doing at a volleyball practice camp? You don’t look like the type to be around a group of guys like us.”

“Said the one from Johzenji.” I shot back.  He smirked again. It was different from the way Semi looked at me.  Terushima’s eyes were almost … hollow.  I’ve been compared to him before, but he was worse honestly. I guess it filled the holes in his heart maybe.  I don’t know, I’m not a fucking therapist.

“How’d you know I’m from Johzenji?” He raised an eyebrow at me in interest.  My eyes widened slightly when I saw the metal in his mouth. He didn’t have that piercing the last time I’d seen him. _I'll give him that. The piercing is fucking hot._ “The uniform, smart one.”

He blinked, like he hadn’t realized he was in his Johzenji uniform.  _ Hasn’t gotten any smarter. _

“Come on, pretty. Why don’t you tell me your name?”  By this time I was already finished with my ramen, having used it as an excuse not to talk to him. “Not gonna happen.”  He followed me as I went to throw away my trash. I gave him a sarcastic smile when he finally handed me the soda.  “You don’t have anything better to do?”

He walked behind me. At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d follow me back to the hotel.  So I had one option: the gym.  A volleyball boy can’t resist a challenge after all.  Before I could walk into the gym, he basically kabedon’ed me up against the outside wall.  “Baby, I’ve been patient. Why don’t you tell me?”  I groaned, my hand itching to smack him. Attractive, yes, but irritating,  _ also yes.  _ I grabbed his wrist and slipped out of his grasp.

“Give it a break,  _ Yuuji.”  _ And then I left his stunned ass behind me as I walked into the gym.

“KEIKO!!!”  I was immediately tackled by Bokuto, knocking me to the ground. “Get off, fat ass.”

“Hey hey hey, bro bae! I missed you today.” He cheered happily, pulling me to my feet and giving me a grin.  “Keiko?” Oh, he was still here.  I turned around with a confident grin on my face, brows quirked up. “Yeah?”

“Keiko Testurou…” he tried out my name.  I nearly burst out laughing.  _ Not so fucking cocky now, huh.  _ “You asked for my number and didn’t get that. I gave you my name. You should really be more grateful.” I poked the bear.

The shock dissipated from his face, melting into the same cocky expression.  “Look who managed to grow up hot.”  I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. “You haven’t changed at al—”

“TERUSHIMA!” My brother’s voice rang out through the gym angrily.  _ Not again. _ After everything Kuroo found out about Terushima dating/taking my virginity as a dare, he got suspended for a week for fighting.  All of the blood left Yuuji’s face as he watched my brother storm up to him angrily.  “Get the fuck away from my sister.”

“What,” Yuuji smirked, “it’s not like I’m gonna hurt her. Can’t take her virginity a second time.”

His words sent the entire gym into silence as everyone realized what he’d said.  _ This motherfucker.  _ I hadn’t looked around to see who was in the gym when I walked in, but my eyes narrowed on a familiar pretty boy setter.  _ And he’s here too? _

Well, fuck me with a plastic spork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be afraid to comment :) tbh i like them more than kudos (which are still amazing) because i like talking with you guys! so like-
> 
> tell me who you simp for in haikyuu the most! i’m curious


	16. a new bet ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't! slut! shame! bc! you're! a! dumb! cunt!

“Terushima, get the fuck out.”

It was the last person I’d expected to respond whose voice rang out.  Keiji fucking Akaashi.  The boy with the dyed hair raised an eyebrow when Akaashi walked over to us, looking pissed.  _ I- what the fuck is going on? _ It was like I’d entered some sort of family reunion for people I had beef with.

Kuroo’s eyes slid to Akaashi with a glare. “Don’t act so fucking righteous.”

“Oh, I see,” a grin grew on Yuuji’s face. He analyzed the four of us. “That’s cute.”  He raised a finger and pointed at Akaashi, raising an eyebrow as if to taunt him. “You’re not the boyfriend. You would’ve decked me by now if you were.”

“But you look madder than Suna over there—hey, druggie—so I’m guessing you’re the ex. What, you break Kei-chan’s heart too?”  I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of Yuuji before Akaashi could respond.  “Give yourself some more credit, Yuuji-chan.” I put a smile on my face. “You didn’t just break my heart. I’ve missed you so much.”

A gasp left a couple of the boys behind me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he smirked.  And then sent my knee straight into his no no spot.  Terushima crumpled to the floor, holding his groin. I stood over him smirking.  “I was 15. Get the fuck over yourself.”  I turned to Akaashi. “And you, who the fuck are you to protect me? I don’t fucking know you.”

My eyes found Semi standing next to Ushijima and Tendou, watching the whole situation.  _ Damn.  _ “I’m going back to the hotel. Both of you stay the fuck away from me.” And with that as my final words, I walked out, making sure to step on Yuuji’s fingers on the ground.  No one bothered stopping me as I left. Good, I’d probably start throwing hands at this point.  I didn’t leave the hotel room for the next day. There was no point. Honestly, there was no point for me to be here at all.

_ I should leave. _

——♥——

**you**

i want to go home

**mom**

no

i’m not driving all that way

you wanted time with your brother so take it

——♥——

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 🅱️𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐲 🅱️𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬

7:52pm

**you**

kuroo bring me ice cream

i want some

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

come get it yourself lazy bitch

**you**

girl fuck you

i wish i was adopted

**brokage 🔐**

i’ll get you ice cream bro

but only if you watch us practice tomorrow

**you**

nvm

**brokage 🔐**

BROOOOO

KEIIIII

WHYYYY

**you**

will it make you smile?

**brokage 🔐**

YES

**you**

alright i’ll watch you guys practice

i’ll just do homework in the back

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

you’ve got homework?

**you**

yeah you didn’t see all those papers on my bed?

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i was more focused on the bra

**you**

you’re a perv

i’ve got an essay to write

and notes to take

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

want company?

**you**

not yours

That was a lie.

**you**

bokuto you can come over at like 9

we can keep watching sailor moon together

**poggers**

i’m coming too

**my precious son**

me too!

**brokage 🔐**

MOON PRISM POWER

**my precious son**

MAKE UP

**fageyama 🤡**

it’s makeup

**my precious son**

that’s what i said!

**you**

how would you know fags

**emo boy** 🚬⛓🩸 

something abt you saying that word still throws me off every time

**you**

do i need to fuck a girl in front of you to prove that i’m bi-

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i wouldn’t mind

**you**

and that’s why you’re not invited

you’re annoying

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

and you know you can’t handle yourself around me.

**you**

bullshit

you’re just lying to yourself emo boy

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

am i?

i can come to your hotel room and prove it

there’s like two hours until anyone comes over

**you**

do whatever you want

**sugawara**

THIS IS A PUBLIC GROUP CHAT   
CAN YOU NOT

**you**

WHO THE FUCK ADDED SUGAWARA-SENPAI

——♥——

I slammed my phone down, cheeks burning a bright red. Sure, I was shameless, but Sugawara was like a mom to me. Plus, he’d probably smack the hell out of me.  As I poked my cheeks to stop the blush, I heard a knock at my hotel door.  _ He’s not actually here, is he? _

“Hey.”

I looked up at Semi with my hazel eyes narrowed. He just wore his usual smirk, with gray sweatpants and a black band tee on.  “You actually fucking came?” I raised a brow, and he shrugged, taking a step forward and letting the door close behind him.  His eyes bore into mine with a dirty gleam. “Teasing you is just as fun as volleyball.”

I rolled my eyes as he locked the door with one hand and grabbed my waist with the other. He flipped us around, so he had me pressed against the door.  _ How do I always end up like this?  _ He didn’t say anything at first, just staring at me while flicking his lip ring with his tongue. I shivered.  “This bet of ours,” Semi started. “What are the rules?”  I shrugged coolly and gave him a sultry look, running my hand up his thigh. “It’s your bet. You decide.”

Before I could do anything else, he pinned my arms above my head, holding my wrists with his hands aggressively.

“I won’t fuck you until you’re begging.” He grit out. I nearly pouted in his face.

_ “But…” _ he paused to trail his lips down my neck, making me shiver. My hair was pinned up in a bun, giving him full access.  My pleading eyes met his. “But?”  He smirked and shifted that only one hand was holding my wrists. He slid his other hand to the hem of my shirt, toying with it.  “But I can give you a preview.”  The silver rings on his fingers hit my skin when he began sliding them upwards, under my shirt, until I felt him cup my boob.

He slipped his hand behind my back and unclipped my bra. I gasped, but was silenced by his lips. Semi let go of my hands, only to pull my shirt and bra off within seconds, nearly ripping the fabric.  _ “Fuck.” _ He whispered, staring at my tits. I blushed underneath his gaze. “Shut up and fuck me.”

A smirk crossed his face as both hands grabbed my boobs. His fingers brushed over my nipples, making a quiet moan escape me. He dipped his head down to suck harshly on my neck, no doubt leaving hickeys behind.  As his lips worked against my skin, his fingers played with my boobs, switching between tweaking my nipples roughly and squeezing them.  “Semi,” I moaned, “fuck.”

He leaned back to just look at me, watching my expression of pleasure as he toyed with me. Eyes on me, his hand descended to the waistband of my shorts before dipping under the fabric.  I shivered, mentally thanking myself for shaving, when his fingers slid to my folds, feeling the moisture he’d caused.  His finger teased my entrance as his mouth bit and sucked all over my breasts. He was giving me the marks I wanted.

“Don’t be shy,” I whimpered breathily, moving my hips against his fingers.

I desperately wanted to grab onto his hair, but his left hand still held my wrists above my head.  Two fingers slid into me slowly, and I let out a loud cry, making him chuckle. “You this responsive for everyone, my little slut?”

In a slow tempo that was killing me, his fingers brushed my walls over and over again, the cool metal rings driving me crazy.  “I asked you a fucking question.” He snapped, the pace of his fingers picking up. He thrusted them roughly.  “Don’t be so cocky,” I managed to say. “I’m fine.”

His eyebrow quirked up in challenge before I felt his digits slamming inside of me quickly, hitting my g-spot over and over again. “Liar.”

I was putty in his hands, a moaning and writhing mess. I panted heavily in his ear.  _ I’m fucking close.  _ I knew he could tell from the shakiness of my breaths. His movements became quicker and harder.  “You’re such a fucking bitch. Are you gonna cum for me?” He groaned in my ear, making my legs give out and I almost fell to the ground.  I shook my head, refusing to give in. His smirk grew and he pounded his fingers inside of me, bringing me to the edge.

“I’m gonna—” his lips slammed against mine as my orgasm hit me like a train. I moaned loudly against his lips.

“Fuck, Semi,” I gasped when he kept going, not letting up even after I’d came.  The overstimulation electrified my body as his fingers continued their movements inside of me. I just whined in response.  I let out a pathetic moan, feeling the second orgasm crashing towards me. “I’m gonna cum again...please.”

His left hand smacked my cheek hard. I whimpered at the pain I loved. “Go ahead, baby.”

I was sent over the edge by his words, my vision going dizzy as his fingers hit my g-spot repeatedly with no sympathy.  “Good girl. Cum for me.” Semi whispered.  His mouth moved down to my breasts as my pussy flooded with juices, soaking his hand. He sucked on my nipple as I came again.

_ “Oh my fucking god, Eita.” _

A growl left Semi’s lips as he yanked his fingers out of me, making me wince at the sudden exit.  He held his fingers, shining with my juices covering them, up to my lips. I parted my lips and sucked his fingers clean, tasting myself.  “Twice with my fingers. That was easy.” He smirked, and I glared at him. “Fuck off.”

_ I fucking let him finger me and make me cum twice. So much for winning the fucking bet, you dumb hoe. _

Determination surged through me. I wrenched my hands out of Semi’s grasps and pushed him away from me, putting my hands on my hips.  He just stared at my boobs, licking his lips. I smirked.

“Sit on the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ horny detected! ⚠️
> 
> jk ily


	17. there's a reason it's called a blow JOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I MISSED YOU GUYS! i've got a total of 20 chapters written rn but i'm still trying to catch up so that i'm not falling behind. in the meantime, read my other story(s) or whatever you like :)
> 
> I LOVE YOU BAE

“Sit on the fucking bed,” I ordered.

Semi blinked once in surprise before his eyes darkened and he walked to my bed, laying against the headboard.  He watched carefully as I rubbed him over his sweatpants before pulling them down and taking them off, leaving him in his boxers.  I dropped to my knees, playing with his underwear before taking that off too.

His dick sprung up in my face. I nearly gasped. Not only was he my thickest, but,  _ fuck, _ he was long, nearing maybe 9 inches.  His head fell back in a groan when I wrapped my fingers around the base of him.  Leaning forward, I licked a long stripe up his cock before carefully licking the precum that shone from his angry red tip.  Another groan of enjoyment left Semi’s lips when I started pumping his length.  I picked up the pace for a bit before bringing my lips to the head of his cock. “Fuck, Kei, suck me off.”

I smiled confidently before leaning down and taking his dick into my mouth, feeling it hardening even more on my tongue.  Semi’s head shot up, his fingers tangling into my hair and gripping hard.  I flattened my tongue and began stroking his member. With more spit in my mouth, I slipped more of his cock into my mouth, letting my spit cover the shaft.

“Shit, of course you know just what to do. The good little slut you are.”

I sucked his cock like it was my final meal, cupping his balls with one hand as I massaged them.  He was too long for me to take all the way down my throat at once, so I jerked the rest off as I grazed his skin with my teeth.  Happily, I looked up and made eye contact with him, staring at him as I took more and more of him down my throat.  “You look so pretty with your mouth full of my cock. This is where you fucking belong, on your fucking knees.”

I moaned in agreement, humming around his cock. Despite his length, I was determined to take it all.  Sucking, I slid my lips back up his shaft before releasing his dick with a pop. I put my hands on my thighs before looking up. “You know, I think I’m tired.”

Semi growled before pushing me back down. “Not a fucking chance.  _ Be a good toy and take my dick.” _

I licked his tip before relaxing my mouth and placing my hands on either side of his body. He knew what to do.  Holding my head in place, Semi started fucking my mouth roughly. I felt his cock ramming against the back of my throat with each thrust.  I refused to be weak as I choked, coating his cock in even more spit.  My eyes watered, his grip on my hair tight as he shoved his dick down my throat. I focused on breathing through my nose.

“You’re taking it all,” he groaned, going even rougher down my throat. I made eye contact with him as his stomach reached my mouth, his entire cock stuffed into my throat.  One hand reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes. “Pretty girl sucking my cock like a slut.”

He used and abused me with rough strokes down my throat until I felt his dick began twitching at the base.  I moaned again, knowing the vibrations would start his orgasm.  _ “Kei, fuck.”  _ His cum shot out quickly as he pulled out, everything landing on my tongue with a loud groan. I swallowed it all down, and he smiled.

“What a good fucktoy.”

Catching his breath, Semi’s head fell back, and I stood over him before wrapping my fingers around his cock.  “Now who was fucking begging?” I snapped before turning and grabbing my shirt off the floor, tossing my bra into the laundry.  I felt Semi’s body press up against my back. His fingers slid up my sides before pinching my nipples once.  “Watch your tone.”

Surprising me, he leaned down and bit the fuck out of my neck, making me groan. “You fucking dog.”  He spun me around to face him with a smirk before pressing his lips to mine.  _ No kissing after sex. _ Still, I found myself kissing him back.

“Keiko-senpai! Open up! It’s Sailor Moon Time!!!”

I pulled back from Semi, unintentionally pushing him off of me. My head whipped around to the door, where I could hear the doorknob twisting.  _ Thank fuck I locked it.  _ “Coming! Hold on!” I yelled frantically, fixing my clothing.  I threw Semi’s sweatpants at him. He’d already gotten his boxers back on. A sinful smirk decorated his chiseled face.

“That’s what? 2 to 1 now.” His deep voice, filled with lust, made me blush a bright red. I smacked his chest.  Once he was dressed and my hair wasn’t fucked up, I unlocked the door and swung it open to see Bokuto, Hinata, and Kenma all standing there.  The three looked between me and Semi suspiciously. Bokuto pointed a finger at me. “Is he watching it too?”

I nodded, looking like an idiot. Kenma gave me a knowing look before laying back on Kuroo’s bed.  Bokuto plopped himself down on my bed and leaned back against my pillows. “What’re you doing here, Semi dude?”  “I’m watching Sailor Moon with you. What else?” He chuckled before sitting down next to Bokuto. I heard Kenma mutter ‘yeah, right’ under his breath.

“Something about you watching Sailor Moon doesn’t sit right with me.” I sighed, squeezing in between Semi and Bokuto.  Hinata grinned as I connected my laptop to the TV and turned on the show, squeezing Kenma’s arm excitedly.  “Tuxedo Mask could get it.”

———

“Tell me what the fuck is going on!” Yachi immediately pounced on me when I walked over to her.  Kiyoko was next to her at the cafeteria counter. They both had their dinners in front of them. “What’s going on with what?”  I took a seat next to Yachi who slapped my shoulder. “Don’t play dumb!  “She’s talking about all the drama between you, Terushima, and Akaashi.”  _ Ugh, that’s what I get for getting involved with stupid volleyball guys. _

“I heard there’s something going on between you and Semi from Shiratorizawa too,” Kiyoko added.  I groaned and put my head down. “I already tried to go home, but my mom refuses to pick me up. And I’m not gonna force Kuroo to leave just because I’m uncomfortable.”

“Don’t leave! We’ll keep you company for the rest of the time here!” Yachi offered, Kiyoko nodding beside her.  “But I wanna know everything.”

I sighed and told the two girls everything, from Terushima to Akaashi to whatever the hell Semi and I were doing right now.  Even though Kiyoko and I used to be friends with benefits when we first met, we were cool now.  Besides I could tell that Yachi totally liked her.  “So you’re, like fucking Semi now?” Kiyoko asked and I nodded sheepishly. “Do you like him?”

I groaned internally. “I don’t know. I don’t fucking want to like him, but I might.”  Yachi grinned and clapped her hands together as Kiyoko smiled at me. “That’s a good thing. I doubt Semi has a mean bone in his body.”

_ ‘Be a good whore and take my dick.” _

_ Oh, yeah. He’s really sweet. _

“I’m really not in the mood to take chances on whether or not I’ll get fucked over.” I sighed. “Sex is just easier.”  Kiyoko gave me a knowing look. “But it’s not just sex when you have feelings for him.”

“I can pretend.”  _ Fake it til you make it. _

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 🅱️𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐲 🅱️𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬

**you**

can someone carry bokuto back to his hotel

he passed out on my bed

**tsucki**

no

**you**

fuck you

**tsucki**

i’d rather die

**you**

i get no fucking love here i stg

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

i love you sis

**you**

i swear no one loves me

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

i love you!

**you**

sigh

guess i’ll be forever alone


	18. nice to hear

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 🅱️𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐲 🅱️𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬

8:20am

**brokage 🔐**

WHY DID I WAKE UP NEXT TO SAKUSA

HE SPRAYED ME WITH SOMETHING   
AM I DYING

**my precious son**

where are you bokuto-san?

**brokage 🔐**

the floor

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

omg who would do that :0

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢 🗿

8:48am

**akaashi 🗿**

we need to talk.

**you**

uh-

do i look like a mf book club

talk to someone else

**akaashi 🗿**

stop acting like a kid

meet me behind the gym

**you**

fuck you

——♥——

_ Do I fucking go? _

I sat on my bed, running my fingers through my blue hair in anxiety. “What the fuck does he want?”  Last night, I stayed up with Hinata, Bokuto, Kenma, and even Semi watching Sailor Moon until they all went home around 4am.  Though Kenma just slept in Kuroo’s bed.

“What’s wrong?”  I looked up to see my brother leaning against the door without a curious expression on his face. He sat down next to me on my bed.  Wordlessly, I handed him my phone and let him read the texts from Akaashi.  “What the fuck does he want?” Kuroo growled.  I shrugged, standing up off the bed. Kuroo covered his eyes as I stripped and changed into an old hoodie and shorts.

It was fucking Akaashi. I didn’t have any reason to dress up.  “Go to practice. I’ll be fine.”

Then I walked out of the door, heading towards the school.  _ You can’t let a bitch just sleep, bruh?  _ I didn’t bother going straight to him. If he really fucking cared, then he could wait. So I ducked my head into Gym B.  “Morning, fuckos!”

It was Karasuno and Shiratorizawa having a practice match. I watched them play.  Although it wasn’t a shut & done maneuver, the way that Hinata and Kageyama worked together was incredible.  Still, every time Ushijima had the ball, it was like he commanded everyone’s attention.

_ Damn, he hits hard. Okay, normally I would be down for some spanking, but dude would take the whole cheek off. _

But Ushijima wasn’t carrying his team. Goshiki, Leon, Ronald, all of them were forces to be reckoned with.  Yes, I was purposely leaving out Semi, because  _ damn _ was he in a league of his own.  Just watching him, I knew why setters were always my type. The way his body moved in tandem with his fingers—

_ The same fucking fingers that were inside me. _

My mind glanced back at last night, and I felt my cheeks heating up. The way he felt...I wanted it again and again.  _ I’m not fucking begging.  _ I blinked rapidly when Semi’s brown eyes slid to mine, a smile growing on his face.  _ Is he really that happy to see me? It’s not like we’re doing anything other than teasing and borderline fucking.  _ He could get that anywhere, and so could I. This wasn’t special, I had to keep telling myself that.

When the whistle blew, it shot me out of my trance, and I broke my gaze with the gray haired boy.  “Time to go see Keiji,” I mumbled under my breath, turning on my heel and walking out.  _ God, if you don’t kill me right now, you’re homophobic. _

As I saw Akaashi’s form leaning against the back wall of the gym, I silently cursed the man upstairs. _Homophobic bastard._ His head was back, his blue eyes staring up at the sky. He watched the clouds as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  “What the fuck do you want?”

Akaashi looked down to face me, and I gasped.  His left eye was completely black and blue, nearly swollen shut. A dark gash marked his bottom lip.  “I didn’t tell anyone to do that to you, if that’s what this is about.” I defended.  He shook his head with a wince, bringing a finger up to his lip. “I know.”

“So what do you want?” My temper flared. Did him seeing Terushima make him remember that he wasn’t the first to break my heart?

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi sighed, blowing out a long breath. His eyes remained trained on mine as the words left his lips.  I stared at him for a couple seconds, the words bouncing around my head.

Then I laughed.  Cruelly, scoffing, glaring at him.  “You think that fixes shit?” I nearly growled, resisting the urge to turn his face symmetrical.  Akaashi shook his head. “I know it doesn’t. But you still deserve it.”

“Yeah, I fucking do, Keiji. I deserve that and a hell of a lot more. I deserved to not be fucking  _ abandoned _ when I needed you.”  I scoffed, letting out a dry laugh. My hand twitched to set his face even.  “You know what the worst fucking part was, Keiji?”  Tears filled my eyes, and I wiped them away harshly. I felt stupid crying in front of him.  “The fact that  _ I _ was the one that you left, but  _ he _ got to stick around in your life. I don’t even know what the fuck you think now.

You’ve spent a year spouting shit about me being a whore and cheating on you. Do you  _ actually _ believe that?  Tell me, right fucking now. Do you really think that when you saw me underneath Natsuo screaming for help….that I was  _ cheating _ on you?  You’re still friends with him now, aren’t you? What, he doesn’t brag to you like he does to everyone else?

Do you still think that I really  _ genuinely _ wanted to fuck Natsuo? You really think that I wanted it?!”

My voice was getting louder, but I didn’t fucking care. I was running on 2 hours of sleep and a year of dealing with Akaashi’s shit.  Neither of us said anything as my words hung in the air like a heavy smoke.

“Answer her question, Akaashi. You know you’re just as bad as him for helping keep shit quiet.” Suna walked up to stand next to me.  Akaashi sighed. “You didn’t cheat on me. Natsuo raped you.”

A breath I didn’t know I’d been holding in left me. God, it felt fucking good for someone other than me and my friends say it. It felt good to be believed.  My legs gave out, and I fell to the ground, sobbing into myself. I felt Suna rubbing my back. “Come on, that’s enough shit.”

“I’m sorry, Keiko. I’m really fucking sorry.”

Suna helped to my feet. My teary eyes turned to Akaashi, seeing the worried look on his face.  “It doesn’t matter now anyways. But thanks.”  My legs shook again, and Suna looked at me in concern. “Come on, angel. Jump.”  I followed his directions, wrapping my legs around his waist and crying into his shoulder, my hair falling down his back.  Suna rubbed my back and whispered soothingly in my ear, carrying me to who knows where.

Eventually, my sobs stopped, and I fell asleep onto Suna’s shoulder.

Completely unaware of all the eyes on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHHh i have no motivation to write this book anymore i'm so sorry guys // i'll wane it off so you don't get a cliffhanger or anything but this book is probably gonna come to a close soon.
> 
> still thank you so much for reading it i love you sm
> 
> next chapter coming: 3/6!


	19. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual assault, rape, triggering content ; please don’t read if you’re sensitive to such things
> 
> This chapter is not essential to read, so do not feel pressured.

ᵉˡᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵐᵒⁿᵗʰˢ ᵃᵍᵒ

“Angel, you look beautiful. I know you’ll just disagree with me, but it’s true.”

Akaashi gave me a slow kiss that made my stomach go into a flurry of nerves. After dating him for almost half a year, he still had the ability to make me nervous like all hell.

His hands held my waist gently, gunmetal blue eyes staring into mine with nothing but love.

“Just let me know when you want to go home, okay? I’m not going to drink.” He spoke as we stood out front of the house. Even from the driveway, we could hear the music and noises coming from inside.  _ Rest in peace, all of Bokuto’s neighbors. _

It was only about an hour into the party, so there wasn’t anyone passed out on the lawn yet.

“I love you.” I smiled at him, going in for another kiss. He returned it and swiped his tongue against my bottom lip. It made me giggle. “I love you too.”

He held my hand as we walked into the noisy and crowded house. My eyes immediately zoned in on Bokuto dancing shirtless on a table. Akaashi and I shared an amused look.

“I’m going to go get him. I’ll meet you in the kitchen, okay?” He said, and I nodded, pecking his cheek.  I watched his lean form disappear into the crowd of people. A couple girls stared at him as he walked, but it didn’t bother me.

I knew he was all mine. Nothing was going to change that.

“Keiko, hey!” I turned my left to see one of Akaashi’s non-volleyball friends coming up to me with a grin. He held his arms wide for a hug. Tentatively, I returned it before looking back out at the crowd.  Bokuto was fighting Akaashi to take off his pants.

I stifled a laugh, not wanting to interrupt the two, as I pushed through the dancing bodies to the kitchen. Apparently, Akaashi’s friend was following me.

The kitchen wasn’t as jam packed with people as the rest of the house. I jumped up to sit on the counter, letting my feet swing slowly.

“You don’t know my name, do you?” The blonde boy asked. I gave him a nod, feeling a little bad, before reaching forward and grabbing a couple shots off of a tray.  “I’m Natsuo Kikuchi. I’m on the basketball team.” He kept talking as I downed the burning liquids.

I smiled kindly at him. What was a nice way of saying ‘go the fuck away I’m trying to get wasted?’ He was staring at me, or more specifically my chest.  In the tight red dress, my cleavage was on display. I didn’t mind; easy access for Akaashi’s mouth.  But Natsuo Kikuchi’s gaze was really making me wish I had on a full body onesie. “Uh, it’s nice to meet you.”

“So how long have you and Akaashi-san been dating?”

His question caught me off guard, but I hid my surprise by taking another shot, starting to feel the effects.

Akaashi did promise to take care of me, after all.

“Almost a year.” My voice came out a lot more slurred than I expected. God, I really was a light-weight.

Natsuo took a couple steps forward and pressed himself between my legs, making me look up in fear. I tried to say something, but he spoke again.  “Do you guys fuck?”

_ Why is he asking me this stuff? _ I flinched when his hand touched my thigh. Immediately, I smacked it away.

Giving him an angry look, I went to jump off the counter, but he blocked my way. “Okay, okay. You want me to go find Akaashi?”  I nodded, stunned. With a wink, the blonde boy left the kitchen. “What the fuck?”

Three shots later, I was completely off my ass drunk. Everyone around me was simply a stick figure, the disco lights flashing a rainbow of colors around my head.

“Where’s my Keiji?” I mumbled to no one.

The room was spinning too fast for me to get off the counter. It felt like if I jumped, I’d fall off a cliff.

“Keiko-chan!” _Hinata?_ I looked to my left to see a boy I didn’t recognize walking up to me with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me, but it didn’t reach his eyes. _Who is that? Why is he calling me -chan?_ _Ugh, Keiko, he’s probably one of your best friends. You’re just drunk._

“You okay?” He waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head, but he just grinned. “Perfect.”

_ What? _

“Come on, I found Akaashi. He’s upstairs taking care of Bokuto. I’ll show you to him.” He said, grabbing onto my arm, helping me off the counter.  My legs wobbled as they hit the ground, and I felt myself clinging onto the boy for stability. If I wasn’t drunk, I’d be able to find them in no time, but the alcohol clouded my vision and abilities.

“Hold my hand. Natsuo-senpai’s got you.”  _ Natsuo-senpai? I’ve never heard that name before. _

Still, desperate to find my boyfriend, I held onto his arm as he led me through the crowd of people.

Natsuo stopped walking in the middle of the dance floor, and suddenly his hands were on my waist, one sliding down to grab my ass. He grinded his hips against me, making my eyes widen.  _ What is he doing? I need to find Akaashi. _

“Sorry, sorry.” Natsuo laughed cheekily. “I just wanted to take a dance break. Come on.”

_ This doesn’t feel right. _

He gripped my wrist hard enough to leave marks as he pulled me up the stairs. I clung to him and the railing to keep from falling.  “They’re in here.” The sounds of the downstairs music and yelling nearly drowned him out.

I followed him into what I thought was Bokuto’s bedroom. But before I could see Akaashi, the door closed behind me with a loud and sinister thud.

_ Where’s— _

Natsuo leaned down and forced his lips against mine. I tried to fight back, but he held my wrists behind my back in a painful grip.  “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He groaned, pushing me back onto the bed. I stared up at him in fear. “W-what are you doing?”

Natsuo shushed me before forcing his lips back onto mine. He crawled on top of me and held my arms above my head. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.  As I writhed beneath him, trying desperately to get out from under him, he left soggy kisses on my neck.

“God, why can’t you be a virgin?” Natsuo held my hands with one of his and used the other one to grope my breast. “I fucking love virgins.”

I tried to say something, but a silent scream was trapped in my throat.  _ Please, no. I don’t want this. _

“Moan for senpai.” He left a bruise on the swell of my breast before moving his hand lower. I struggled more.  _ I need help. Please, someone! _

My movements were slow. When I tried to kick him, he caught my leg and pinned them down with his own. I cried in pain underneath him, but he didn’t stop.  He pushed up my dress, revealing my underwear. Natsuo swore under his breath before slipping his hand under the waistband.

I struggled more. Kicking as best I could and trying to scream over the noise, my body shook desperately to get him off of me, but if anything, it encouraged him more.  “I was going to eat you out, but I can’t wait, baby.”

I squeezed my eyes shut in fear when the sound of a zipper being undone hit my ears.  _ No, please! Someone get him off I don’t want this! _ He pulled down my underwear and spread my legs.

Then pain was all I felt. 

He moved inside of my dry walls roughly, chasing his own high. All I could do was shake and try to scream for him to stop.

“You feel like a virgin, fuck. I love it.” The noises he made sent disgusted shivers throughout my body, colliding with the searing pain between my legs that wouldn’t stop.  I screamed as loudly as I could. It felt like my vocal cords were tearing, but it was no use. I could hear myself being drowned out by the music.

“Akaashi, please help me!!” I yelled desperately, which seemed to spur Natsuo on further. He went harder and rougher, moving his hips in a twitching motion that felt like sandpaper inside me.

Natsuo froze when the door swung open, and I screamed again, trying to kick my legs as hard as I could.

“Akaashi, help me! Please!” I begged desperately, staring into the eyes of the boy I loved. His eyes held no emotion as he looked at me. “Please!”

Then he slammed the door in my face.

“See, he doesn’t treat you as well as I can,” Natsuo sneered. Hot tears of pain and hopelessness ran down my face, burning my skin just like his touch did.  Natsuo stayed inside of me for another twenty minutes, finally releasing himself inside of me. With a quick kiss to my lips, he pulled his pants up and left the room like nothing had happened.

I laid there unable to move. I was broken, legs burning and my mind screaming at me to do something.  _ You should’ve stopped him. _

I don’t know how much longer I laid there. It felt like hours in my head. Hours of staring at the ceiling fan and processing what had just happened to me. I could still feel the alcohol in my system, but the panic in my head drowned it out.

When I finally managed to get myself to stand up, my legs were shaking. I clung to the wall desperately as I crawled down the stairs, through the back door, and out of Bokuto’s house. 

Akaashi’s car was gone.

A sob left my throat. It was becoming too much. Bile and blood rose in my throat, and I ended up puking on the grass.  _ My phone. Where’s my phone? _ I’d given it to Akaashi. Sober me knew that drunk me would lose it.

Everything was blurry as I walked down the sidewalk like a survivor of a post apocalyptic zombie attack, my legs giving out every five minutes.

When I finally made it to Suna’s house, I nearly passed out. Just as I raised my hand to ring the doorbell, I lost my footing and fell to the ground, my head hitting his concrete porch roughly.

“Hel—Oh my god, Kei!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really hard to write i kept crying but i thought it was necessary to give you keiko's thoughts on the experience. 
> 
> also, my loves, i want to say as a survivor of sexual assault that experiences like this are done by evil people and nobody's fault aside from the rapist. 
> 
> #fucknatsuokikuchi
> 
> if you ever need anyone to talk to or vent, i'll give my social medias:
> 
> tumblr: rintarousgirlfriend  
> twitter: nieceelise  
> wattpad: rintarousgirlfriend  
> tiktok: r1ntarousgirlfriend  
> discord: rintarousgirlfriend#3458
> 
> i'm literally so lonely and bored so don't be afraid to hit my line baes <3 i love you sm


	20. caught in 4k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i didn't want the only update to be something sad and give a lil happiness so here's some more fluffier content :) enjoy!

When I finally pried my eyes open, I wasn’t anywhere I recognized, though it smelled familiar.

“She’s awake!” _Is that Kuroo?_ It was loud enough to be him. Then I heard a smack. “Why the fuck would you yell if she’s sleeping?!”

“She isn’t anymore.” My brother responded stupidly, making me groan and sit up. I rubbed my eyes. “Fuck you both.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both pouted at me before the gray haired boy pounced on top of me, crushing me with his fat ass body. “You’re too thick. Get off!” I groaned in annoyance as he sat on top of me. He buried me underneath the levels of blankets on me.

“What day is it?” I felt like I had the worst hangover of all time.

Kuroo and Bokuto both burst into laughter, and I took that moment to notice my surroundings. _Where the fuck did these idiots take me?_

“We’re in Sakusa’s dorm!” Bokuto answered happily, only to get corrected by Kuroo. “Actually we took you there first but he kicked us out. Komori took us in.”

That sounded about right.

“Why didn’t you just take me to the fucking hotel, you dumbass?” I shoved the heavy Bokuto off of me, and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. “What day is it?”

Kuroo gave me a dumb look as I crawled out of bed, running my fingers through my tangled hair. “Thursday, you moron. You’ve been asleep for like three hours.”

“What time is it?”

I grabbed my phone off of the table next to my brother and pressed the button to turn it on. ‘128 Notifications’ _What the fuck—_ “Did I fucking die?”

——♥——

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 🅱️𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐲 🅱️𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬

12:37pm

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

can someone wake up keiko

i miss her :(

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

she’s in komori’s dorm just go see her

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

come with me 😏

i know you miss your boo

😏😏😏

**brokage 🔐**

you’re welcome

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

fym you’re welcome

i’m the one that got them together UM-

pack it up

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

we’re not together you dumbass

**tampon head**

for NOW

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

bruh she’s literally dealing with her own shit with akaashi and whoever the fuck terushima is

i'm not going to put more pressure on her

**twinkawa**

aw he’s worried about her

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

terushima was her first ex he treated her like shit

  
  


I sent a glare to Kuroo who shrugged innocently. “Did I fucking lie?”

**my precious son**

keiko deserves a nice guy 🥺🥺🥺

semi you better treat her right or else >:(

**tsucki**

or else what- you’re literally built like an amoeba

**fageyama 🤡**

says the one built like the letter i

**tsucki**

shut up king

**fageyama 🤡**

shut up dino fucker

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

wtf

i need a blunt

you make my head hurt

**sugamama**

welcome to my life

**my precious son**

when did sugawara-senpai get here????

hi!!!

**sugamama**

hi hinata bb

tsukishima.

kageyama.

**lil skunk boi**

y’all better run

older brother looks angry

**you**

you finna die-

**$una**

finally you woke your ass up

**brokage 🔐**

KEI BRO

“Dude, we’re literally in the same room.” I gave him a dumb look.

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

SIS

“Not you too, you fucking moron.”

**you**

never call me that ever again

it’s ‘dumb bitch’ to you

i’m literally in the room with you two

**$una**

come over

or i’m coming to get you

you need to eat

**you**

shut up mom

i’ll go to the cafeteria in five minutes

**$una**

you can’t call me mom if we’ve fucked-

**you**

SHUT UP YOU BITCH WE WERE HIGH

you want a father’s day present 🥱

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i get one too

**sangwoo tease 🔪**

me too

**you**

then i get a mother’s day present tsumu

**twinkawa**

oop-

**you**

shut up faggot

**twinkawa**

make me 😩

[ **iwaizumi** has been added to the chat! ]

**tsucki**

^^^

**you**

i’m going back to bed

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

no you’re not.

“No, you’re not.” Kuroo said firmly.

**you**

uh-

or what-

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

i’ll burn your gengar plushie

**brokage 🔐**

oh-

that’s too far semi

**you**

eita i’m never talking to you again

**tampon head**

‘eita’

**rooster shit 🕴🏻**

EITA

“EITA?!”

**grandpa miya**

EITA-

**you**

when the fuck did you get here

shut your onigiri ass up

**lil skunk boi**

KEIKO IS CHEATING ON ME

**you**

shut up tiny

i know you’re fucking asahi

**brokage 🔐**

0.0

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

ion even know who that is but damn

also

eItA 😩

**you**

shut the fuck up

that’s why your dick is small

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

then why were you gagging on it?

“I fucking hate it here.” - Kuroo

[ **rooster shit 🕴🏻** has left the chat! ]

“IS THAT TRUE, BRO?!” - Bokuto

**tsucki**

CAUGHT IN 4K LMAO

**you**

fuck you i’m getting food

**poggers**

kageyama you owe me $10

**you**

wHY

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

did you motherfuckers bet on us

**fageyama 🤡**

no

**poggers**

yes

**you**

i-

you dumbasses realize i’m not anything with eita

i’m not anything with anyone

**brokage 🔐**

why not 🥺

**you**

are you dumb-

“HEY!” - Bokuto

**my precious son**

mom refuses to date

...i think it has something to do with akaashi

**sugamama**

i thought i was the mom

**my precious son**

no that’s just fanon

you’re the big brother obviously

**lil skunk boi**

^^

**you**

i don’t date bc it’s scary

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

pussy

**you**

shut the fuck up

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

“make me”

**you**

bottom

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

really?

was i bottom when you were cu...

**you**

SHUT THE FUCK UP

“I’m bleaching my eyes.” - Kuroo

“Then don’t read over Bokuto’s shoulder, dumbass.”

——♥——

“How are you feeling?”

Suna sat across from me at the cafeteria table and ate his rice slowly. I raised my eyebrows at him. “Look at you caring about me.” He rolled his eyes, taking another bite. “You make me regret it.”

“I’m fine, jackass. It feels nice to actually hear him say it, but I mean it doesn’t take back the last year.” 

I shrugged. It’s not like there was anything more that I could do about the situation. “I’m just gonna go back to my hotel room and binge watch Banana Fish again.” I decided, earning me a look from Suna.

He just gave me his normal Suna ‘I know you fucking lying’ look. “I’m not taking care of you when you cry.”

“I ONLY CRIED ONCE!”

“Can I kick Terushima’s ass?” Kuroo interrupted, sitting next to Suna. He stole a fry off my plate then pouted when I slapped his hand. I shook my head and gave him a knowing look. “Not a fucking chance. What if you get in trouble?”

“I’m a captain. I’ll be fine.” He boasted proudly.

Kenma looked up for a quick second. “Blame it on Lev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "that's why yo dick small"
> 
> "then why were you gagging on it"
> 
> i can't even lie i stole that from an irl interaction i had with my girlfriend dslkfj also keiko and semi are cute 🥺
> 
> i posted a haikyuu chat fic! go read for some crackhead moments with the boys!!!


	21. not a date

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐦𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐲 🚬⛓🩸

1:09pm

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

hey emo girl

**you**

hey emo boy

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

need a pick me up 😏💦

**you**

i’m blocking you

you made my coochie dry

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

bullshit

**you**

want proof?

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

go ahead princess

**you**

_ [ image sent! ] _

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME A PICTURE OF BOKUTO’S ASS YOU CUNT

**you**

<3

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

get dressed

don’t bring a jacket

i’m taking you out

be ready in 20

**you**

hu-

**emo boy 🚬⛓🩸**

just do it

——♥——

Despite the confusion running through me, I forced myself to get out of bed and try to find a presentable outfit.

_ The fuck am I doing trying to look nice for him? Stupid hoe. _

Still, I pulled on black knit thigh highs, a red plaid skater skirt, my Demonias, and a  _ Death Note _ t-shirt that I tucked in.

_ Why no jacket? Is he trying to get me to freeze? Is that like a kink for him— I mean, ice play... Keiko no. _

As quickly as possible, I tied my long blue hair into two braids before starting my makeup. I was too lazy for extravagant makeup, so I settled for a thick black wing on each eye and deep red lips.

I had no idea what the hell Semi planned on doing with me, and for that reason only, my makeup was waterproof.

_ Iykyk. _

Just as I finished getting my phone and wallet, I heard him knock on the door.  _ And damn did he look good. _

His hair was spiky as usual but fell messily, falling into his eyes. Instead of athletic clothing, or his uniform, he had on black jeans cuffed at the ankles, a red and black crew neck, and black vans. A thin silver chain was around his neck, matching the silver rings on his fingers.

I resisted the urge to just slam the door behind him and lose all of my dignity.

“Hey.” He gave me a relaxed smile. I mimicked his words, eyeing the fabric in his left hand. “What’s that?”

He held it out suddenly, a light pink on his cheeks. I grabbed it only to realize that what I held in my hands was a hoodie. I raised my eyebrows at him. “You want me to wear your hoodie?”

Cheeks the color of tomatoes, Semi nodded. I smiled at him, pushing down the feelings bubbling in my stomach.  _ Don’t overthink it. _

“Kuroo was complaining about you and Kenma always taking his hoodies. So I figure I’d…” he trailed off, scratching his neck nervously. I thought he couldn’t look cuter.

In one quick movement, I tugged on the maroon hoodie. It fell to my waist, perfectly complementing the skirt and my lipstick.  _ And conveniently matching with Semi. _

“Where are we going, emo boy?” I raised an eyebrow teasingly. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, making me crash into his arms. Semi closed the door behind me with his other hand. “We’re going out,” was all he said.

It didn’t look like he planned at all to tell me where we were going, so I followed silently as he led me to the school parking lot. We stopped in front of a black car, and he walked around to open the door for me, making a small smile perk up on my face.

“First stop, the food court.”

I looked at Semi in surprise when his hand landed on the exposed skin of my thigh between my skirt and the socks. He rubbed slow circles, making shivers erupt throughout me. “Why the food court?”

“Because I’m tired of school food. I want a motherfucking slushie.” He said with finality that made me laugh. “What flavor?”

“Cherry, duh.”

I gave him a bland look, jokingly attempting to pull his fingers off of my thigh, but his grip was strong. “Turn this car around. You disgust me.”

With a roll of his eyes, he didn’t respond, and we fell into a comfortable silence, Paramore playing softly in the background on the radio. I laid my hand on top of his and stared at the window.

“We’re here, Kei.” I smiled when he opened the door for me, the smile turning into a scowl when I felt him slap my ass lightly. “Pervert.”

“You love it.”  _ I have nothing to say about that. _

As we walked across the parking lot into the mall, I felt Semi’s hand find my own. I smacked it away, shooting him a look. “This is not a date”

“I know.” Then he wrapped his arm around my waist, fingers lightly gripping me as if not letting me escape.

But it wasn’t in the uncomfortable and scary way I was used to; this felt like an act of possessiveness, of protectiveness, that I didn’t mind.

When Semi asked me what size I wanted my slushie, I bit my lip to keep from making a dirty joke. “Large.”

My eyes flickered down, earning me a teasing squeeze on my waist. I just smirked and looked back up at the worker girl. She stared at Semi, which made an oddly familiar surge of jealousy spark up in my stomach. I pushed it down.

_ No feelings involved. _

I wanted to kiss him, to make her stop staring, to make her realize that she didn’t have a chance with Semi, but I knew I couldn’t. I had no right to act like his girlfriend in any way.

“Wanna make purple?” The setter looked down at me with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes, walking past him to sit down at the counter.

He sat next to me and slid the straw into his mouth. He raised his eyebrows at me, encouraging me to do the same. I couldn’t help but snort at the two of us drinking slushies and ‘gazing into each other’s eyes.’

“About yesterday—” he started, but I cut him off. “I’ll hit you. I’ll do it.”

“You won’t. No balls.” He challenged and sent me another challenging look. Smirking, I used my left hand under the table to lightly run my fingers across the bulge in his pants. He hitched in a breath, and I took the opportunity to grab him lightly. “Balls.”

Semi coughed as I went back to normal. “How’s life being the sister of Kuroo?”

We spent the next five minutes talking and finishing off our slushies before he stood up. “Time for our second stop.”

He stopped me from getting in the car, taking the cup out of my hand and putting it on the top of the car behind me. His hands caged me in. “Come on. Purple me, pretty girl.”

Semi leaned down and his cold lips met mine. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair as his mouth danced against mine. Tasting the cherry on his tongue only encouraged me more to press myself again. His teeth nipped at my lip, making me moan softly.

“Ahem.” I recognized the voice of the girl from the food court and kissed Semi harder, ignoring her. “You left your, uh, you left your wallet.”

_ “I was going to ask for your number, but nevermind.”  _ The girl muttered under her breath.  I pulled away from him and shot daggers at the girl, holding out my hand for my wallet. She handed it to me before scurrying off away from us.

“Aw, did my slut get jealous?” He teased. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, then ducked into the car.

“You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh it's so hard to write when i don't have the motivation // all my focus really goes to the other fics i'm working on i'm sorry :(( but still i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
